Trahison et Vengeance
by astral77
Summary: Cela fait six mois qu'Edward a abandonner Bella. Celle si souffre et lui en veux terriblement. Mais une personne inatendu va arriver pour l'aider.
1. Chapter 1

**_Coucou (c'est la deuxième fois que je modifie bref) C'est la première fiction sur twilight que j'écris, d'habitude je ne fais que les penser, lol, donc j'espere qu'elle vous plaira. Toutes remarques constructive sont bonne, positive ou mauvaise. Ca ne pourra que m'aider à m'améliorer.  
C'est encore une fiction sur la vie de Bella après le départ d'Edward mais vu et travailler d'une nouvelle façon (la mienne) Bref, si vous lisez ma fiction vous le verrez x)  
N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews ( au contraire même xD)  
En espérant que ma fiction vous plaise. Bonne lecture.  
Bisous xxx_**

Astral77  


**Chapitre 1:**

Six mois. Cela faisait six mois qu'Edward m'avait abandonner, lui et sa famille. Il ne m'aimait plus, ou plutôt, il ne m'avait jamais aimer. Il avait simplement jouer avec moi. Vu que j'étais nouvelle, et qu'il s'ennuyait, j'étais devenu sa nouvelle distraction. Vu qu'il ne pouvait pas lire dans mes pensées, je ne pouvais être que plus distrayante que les autres humains. A part, l'incapacité de pouvoir lire dans mes pensées, j'étais un être tout à fait banale. Je n'étais pas d'une beauté accablante, loin de là même. Je trouvais mes cheveux ternes, sans éclat. Ma peau blanche donnait l'impression aux autres humains que j'avais une mauvaise santé. Je n'avais pas une tête aimable, ça je le savais. J'avais un caractère renfermé. La solitude ne me dérangeait pas, au contraire. Toutes ces conversations de filles m'énervaient, parler garçons, coiffure, maquillage, magasin, étaient pour moi un véritable enfer, une salle de torture! Les filles n'aimaient pas ma compagnie, elles ne me comprenaient pas. Moi, tout cela ne me dérangeait pas. D'ailleurs, j'aurais préféré que l'on m'ingnore. Je n'avais vraiment rien d'attirant. C'était donc logique qu'il m'abandonne. Ca aurait été même logique qu'il ne m'adresse jamais la parole. Et moi, l'aurais-je préféré? Je ne le sais même pas. Le connaître a été un réel bonheur, mais savoir qu'il s'est foutu de moi a changer ce sentiment. Nan, j'aurais préféré ne pas croiser sa route. J'aurais préféré ne jamais croiser ses yeux, son regard. Depuis qu'il était parti, j'avais changer, mais pas positivement pour le grand malheur de mes camarades, et de ma famille. Je m'étais enlaidis. Je ne savais pas que c'était possible de devenir encore plus laide qu'avant, mais apparement si. Je ne supportais plus de voir mon reflet, c'est pour cela que j'avais casser tout les miroirs de la maison. J'avais maigris, je ne mangeais pas plus que nécessaire. Mes cheveux étaient devenu encore plus terne qu'avant, et ma peau beaucoup plus blanche. J'aurais pue rivaliser avec les vampires. D'ailleurs j'avais des cernes sous les yeux, malheureusement pas minime, qui refletaient mon insomnie. Voilà ce que j'étais devenue depuis son dépard, une espèce de loque.

Angela était la seule qui continuait de me parler, les autres m'avaient vite rejeter, et je les comprend tellement, que si je le pouvais, je me rejeterais moi même. Angela avait peur pour moi, peur que je commette une bétise tel que le suicide. Je l'avais rassuré que je n'y songeais pas, et que je n'y songerais jamais. Je ne supporte pas le suicide. J'ai toujours trouver que c'étais une forme de lacheter. Fuir. Voilà ce que c'était. Fuir sa vie. Mais moi je ne voulais pas fuir, je ne voulais pas laisser la victoire aux vampires. Je vivrais, même de manière pitoyable, mais je vivrais jusqu'au bout.

Avant de partir, il m'avait demander que je ne fasse pas de bétise, que je ne me mette pas en situation dangereuse pour Charlie. Je pensais pourtant qu'il avait compris à force de me cotoyer que ce n'étais pas moi qui allait vers les situations, mais moi qui les attirais. Je pourais très bien avoir minimum dix garde du corps, qu'on monopolise toute la ville pour que je puisse simplement traverser le passage piéton qu'il m'arriverait encore quelques choses, en plus de ma superbe maladresse qui ne veut pas me quitter. Elle a dû trouver un bon foyer en moi, je devrais lui faire payer un loyer. Bref, je continuais de vivre ma vie, mais à ma façon.

Aujourd'hui était mon dernier jour de cours, se soir, ce serait les vacances, enfin, si on peut appelez ça des vacances. Je vais surment rester cloitrer chez moi, ne rien faire, lire, dormir. Me faire engueuler par Jacob pour mon attitude désinvolte. Bref, rien de bien nouveau.

Je partis au volant de ma chevrolet en direction du lycée. Je me garais le plus vite possible. Je me dirigeais rapidement à l'interieur du lycée car il pleuvait des cordes. Une fois dans le couloir, Angela vint vers moi, sourire auxlèvres.

**_ Bonjour Bella, comment vas tu?**

**_ J'ai connue des jours meilleurs comme des pirs,** répondis-je avec un demi sourire.

**_ Je suis presser d'être en vacances, plus de contrôle, plus d'horaire à respecter...**

**_ Et plus de temps pour voir Ben,** la coupais-je.

Angela étais la seule avec qui j'acceptais de parler garcons et de tout c'est truc de filles. C'était ma seule véritable amie, et avec elle, je faisais tout pour être le plus aimable possible. Elle savait que je faisais des efforts pour elle, elle savait ce que je pensais, pour elle j'étais comme un livre ouvert, elle n'avait pas besoin de savoir lire dans les pensées pour les connaître.

**_ Prête pour les maths?** Me dit-elle avec un énorme sourire. Sourire qui me cachait quelques chose.

**_ Je ne sais pas, ai-je seulement le choix?**

**_ Nan je ne crois pas!**

On alla donc, ensemble, à notre cours de Maths. Cours totalement ennuyeux. On arrêtait pas de discuter. On communiquait grâce à une feuille, on écrivait, c'était plus simple, et on avait ainsi moins de chance de se faire griller. A la cantine, le midi, on mangea tout les trois, Angela, Ben et moi. Les autres ne parlaient plus, ou sans plus, à Angela et Ben vu qu'ils me cotoyeaient. Ils étaient d'une gaminerie pas possible!

**_ Au faite Bella?**

**_ Oui?**

**_ Ce week-end je vais à Seattle voir mes grands parents et trainer un peu. Dis tu veux bien venir avec moi? Samedi soir on pourra aller au cinema, se faire un karaoké, et on dormira chez mes grands parents, allez s'il te plait dit oui!**

**_ Tu sais que j'ai faillis dire oui, mais quand j'ai entendu le mot "karaoké" ça m'a tout de suite stopper!**

_ **Allez, moi aussi j'ai horreur de ce genre de chose, mais on ne sera que toutes les deux, on s'amusera, ça pourrait être marrant. Il n'y a qu'avec toi que j'oserai proposer une telle chose tu sais?**

**_ Nan arrête Angela, tu me prend par les sentiments, ce n'est pas du jeu,** lui répondis-je avec une tête accusatrice.

**_ Allez, s'il te plait, pour moi?**

**_ Une seule alors!**

**_ De quoi?**

**_ Je ne chanterai qu'une seule chanson!**

**_ Ok, ça me suffit, je ne pense pas que je fairais plus de toute façon,** répondit-elle en riant.

Le soir, une fois que mon père était rentré, je lui prévenais pour le week-end. Il était heureux. Heureux que je sorte, que j'aille m'amuser. Heureux de me voir vivre vraiment. Si Alice avait été là, elle nous aurait accompagné. Elle adore tellement les fêtes. Mais elle aussi m'avait abandonner. D'ailleurs je lui en veux terriblement. Je comprend pour Edward, mais pourquoi elle aussi ma t'elle fait ça? Je ne résistais pas à son pouvoir donc je n'étais pas un cobaye. Un passe temps peut-être. Nous étions tellement différente, elle aimait ce que moi je n'aimais pas. Mais a part cela, nous ne nous étions pas vraiment parler serieusement, sauf pour l'histoire de James, et quelques petits trucs par ci par là, et juste avant mon anniversaire bien sur, mais sinon nan, j'étais toujours avec Edward, je ne pouvais donc pas apprendre à la connaître, elle et sa famille, je sais d'eux ce qu'Edward ma raconter, et ce que j'avais apercu. Mais c'est tout. En fin de compte, je m'aperçois que je ne les connaissais pas. Elle ne m'avait rien de spécial, elle et les autres Cullen, sauf Edward, ne m'avait rien fait, je ne peux pas dire qu'ils m'avaient abandonner, ils avaient le droit de partir, je n'avais pratiquement aucun lien avec eux. Le seul lien que j'avais était celui que je possèdais avec Edward. C'est lui qui m'avait berner, qui m'avait eu, qui m'avait menti et trahis! Edward Cullen. J'espère te revoir un jour, j'ai quatre mots à te dire!

* * *

**Voilou le premier chapitre, alors qu'en avez vous pensez?  
Laissez moi vos impression =)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Coucouuu! voici mon deuxième chapitre. Mes chapitres sont encore court pour l'instant, mais ils s'agrandiront petit à petit (j'espère XD)  
****Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews.  
**

**_Mixetremix: _Merci, ba voici la suite =)**

**_misiri-addict: _Contente que ça te plaise ^^ je suis contente de l'effet de la dernière phrase, lol.**

**_Bigmonster4: _Voilou, tu vas pouvoir t'amuser (ou pas) pour la scène du karaoké XD**

**Chapitre 2:**

Le lendemain, on se rendit, Angela et moi, avec ma chevrolet à Seattle. On passa tout d'abord chez ses grands parents, elle me présenta puis on déposa nos affaires. Ses grands parents étaient vraiment gentils. Et pis ils étaient "cool". Ils nous avaient dit que l'on pouvait allez en boite, sortir tard le soir, alors que nos parents étaient contre, que l'on était jeune et que c'était normal. Ils étaient tellement cool que ça en venait désesperant. Angela s'escusa pour leurs attitude, moi j'en riais.

Vu qu'il était encore tôt, on fis les magasins. Je sais, mon grand malheure, mais vu qu'elle n'était ni excessive ni histérique, ça allait, ce n'était pas abominable. Bref, je m'acheta des sous vetements, un jeans, et un t-shirt. Je dois avouer qu'Angela m'avait un peu, beaucoup, forcer mais bon, ce n'est pas grave, il y a pire, elle ne me laissera, elle ne m'abandonnera pas elle! Bon, faut que je passe à autre chose, je ne suis qu'une humaine de toute façon, j'oublierai vite, je n'ai qu'une mémoir de poisson rouge, il me la assez fait comprendre! Comme si je pouvais oublier que les vampires existaient! Il est completement fou! Il croit que les humains ne sont... Sont que... Je ne sais même pas comment définir ce qu'il pourrait croire... Sous espece? Pas de mémoir? Nul? Existence minable? Pfff... Il est désespérant! Bon, il faut que je pense à autre chose!

On part enfin pour le cinema, je lui fais comprendre que je ne veut pas de film romantique, ou quelques choses de triste, qui risquerait de me faire pleurer.

**_ T'inquiète pas! J'avais plutôt l'intention de voir un bon film comique.**

**_ Alors j'espère que je pleurerais de rire,** dis-je avec un grand sourire.

On acheta donc nos deux places, plus deux gros paquets de pop corne, et deux bouteilles de coca cola, et nous voilà prête pour le film. On passa une heure et demi... A dormir! Pourtant en lisant le synopsis, et en voyant l'affiche, ça avait l'air super, mais le film, escusez moi mais il était pourri! C'est pour ça que l'on ressort morte de rire pour être tombé dans le panneau. Ca devient une habitude pour moi de me faire berner, pfff... On se dirrige donc vers une petite brasserie.

**_ Bonsoir mesdemoiselles, une table pour deux?** demanda le serveur.

**_ Oui,** répondit Angela.

Moi j'avais plutôt envie de répondre "nan pour quinze", il voit qu'on est deux, c'est donc logique, il ne doit pas savoir réfléchire, c'est n'importe quoi, nan mais franchement. Bon, j'ai faim, un paquet de pop corn ne m'a pas suffit, en plus il était trop bon, bien carameliser, délicieux.

**_ Vous avez choisi?**

**_ Oui je prendrai une escalope sauce champignon avec des haricots vers, et un jus d'orange s'il vous plait,** répondit Angela.

**_ un plat de spaguetti et un coca.**

Je n'ai pas non plus hyper faim, juste faim, sans plus, un minimum puisque mon ventre n'arrête pas de gargouiller. Bref, le serveur arriva, donna notre commande, et envoya un petit clin d'oeil à Angela. Je me mis à rire en voyant sa tête étonner, en tout cas, avec ma tête de zombie, je ne suis pas prête de recevoir des clins d'oeils, mais je préfère ça, j'en ai marre de rougir à tout bout de champs! On avala en moins de deux notre assiette, puis le fameux serveur revint vers nous.

**_ Avez vous terminer?**

**_ Nan, il me reste encore l'assiette, la nape et les couverts!** Dis-je en murmurant.

**_ Oui!**

Puis une fois que le serveur fut parti, Angela éclata de rire, elle avait entendu ma remarque et se retenait depuis tout à l'heure. Au moins je réussi à faire rire quelqu'un autre que par mes maladresses. On se dirrige enfin vers la soirée karaoké, après avoir payer bien sur. Sauf que durant le trajet, on tourna à la mauvaise rue, bon ce n'est pas grave, on rattrapa la bonne route assez facilement. Avec l'enseigne bien flash du pub, on ne pouvait pas se tromper. Je m'étais donc garer le plus près possible, pour une fois j'avais eu de la chance, j'avais trouver une place à 20 mètres du pub, mais si Angela n'avait pas été là, aurais-je eu autant de chance? Non, je ne crois pas, et de toute façon, je ne serais même pas venu dans ce genre d'endroit.

Il fallait que je m'amuse, il fallait que l'on s'amue toutes les deux, Angela et moi. Nous avons donc chanter Barbie Girl de Aqua. Et là, crise de rire, pas que l'on chantait mal, nan, mais on faisait des têtes comiques, on caricaturait... On exagerait nos expressions et la façon de prononcer, bref, pur moment de bonheur, si on peut appeler ça comme ça bien sur. Puis on chanta sur Lady Marmelade du fameux Moulin rouge. Danse osé, mais comique, au passage. Le "publique" était mort de rire. Ils avaient vu qu'on ne se prenait pas au sérieux, et que l'on voulait simplement s'amuser. Puis, les Pussycat Dolls, on a enchaine When I grow up, et I hate this part. Bien sur, on essayait de les imiter. Mais n'étant pas strip-teaseuse, et Angela non plus, enfin je crois sinon je ne suis pas au courant, je pourrais dire que c'était... Toujours aussi comique! On était complètement morte de rire, pis je ne sais pas danser, donc je me foutais plus la honte qu'autre chose. Mais je m'en fichais royalement!

Le reste de la soirée se passa super bien. J'avais donc chanter plus d'une chanson, je dois avouer que pour une fois, je suis fière de moi, oser me mettre sur le devant de la scène, me faire remarquer même, vue les chorégraphie que j'avais enchainer, et sans boire, je ne supporte pas l'alcool, je ne voie pas l'interêt de se bourrer... Bref, si j'ai réussi, c'est grâce à Angela, j'ai complètement oublier qu'il y avait du monde, je me santais vraiment bien.

On rentra vers les deux heures du matin chez ses grands parents. On prit chacune à notre tour une bonne douche, puis on parti nous coucher. Je tombais dans les bras de morphées en moins de dix minutes, une première pour moi, du moins de se que je me rappelle. Le lendemain matin, ou plutôt, le midi, on se réveilla avec du mal. On se leva, prit notre petit déjeuner, et on s'habilla en mode "deux de tension" à cause de la veille. Quelle idée d'aller faire la fête. Au moins, ça m'a fait sortir de l'espèce de néan de... Haine? Nan, pas vraiment, ou contre ma naiveté. De faiblesse? Peut-être, bref, un néan de plusieurs sentiments mélanger.

Je raccompagna Angela chez elle. C'est vrai que nous sommes en vacances, mais la fatigue est toujours là. Je vais mettre une semaine à m'en remettre, je le sens. Une fois Angela déposer, et moi rentrer, je m'effondrai sur mon lit, puis me redressa pour ranger mes affaires, mes nouveaux vêtements. Je mangea un petit morceaux et laissa un mot à Charlie.

_Je suis rentré, _

_Je suis aussi en un seul morceaux_

_Je pars me ballader dans les bois, ça fait longtemps_

_A ce soir._

_Bella._

Puis, comme je l'avais écris, je pris mon parka, et m'enfonça dans les bois. Ca faisait longtemps. La dernière fois que j'y avais mis les pieds, c'est quand Edward m'avait abandonner, cela fait donc six mois que je n'y étais plus entrer. Six long mois, six mois beaucoup trop long. J'avais besoin de cette verdure, besoin que je n'avais jamais éprouver avant. Au contraire, avant d'arriver à Forks et même pendant, la verdure me révulsait. Je préfèrai largement le soleil, et la chaleure. Maintenant, on va dire que le temps n'a plus trop d'importance, c'est juste que je me sens bien dans ces bois, tout simplement. Je m'allongea sous un arbre, et fit une petite sièste. Deux heures après, en relevant mes paupières, je remarqua que des iris me fixèrent.

**___ Bonjour Bella, bien dormi?**

**_

* * *

_**

**_Voilouuu! Alors ce chapitre? Qu'en pensez vous?  
J'espère que je ne fais pas trop de faute d'orthographe x)  
A votre avis, qui est cette personne qui la fixe?  
_****_  
_**


	3. Chapter 3

coucou!!! Tout d'abord: Désolé de ce retard (quoi que je n'avais pas préciser de date mais bon) je sais qu'en tant que lectrice j'ai horreur d'attendre. Bref! Maintenant que je suis en vacances, je peux reposter correctement (entre deux révisions xD) Bon, bon, bon, je répond au reviews et je vous laisse lire tranquillement!

**Lady E.:** Je suis contente que tu l'apprecie, bé, tu vas enfin savoir a qui appartient ces fameuses iris.  
**misiri-addict: **héhé, tu parie bien ^^  
**ge: **merci, voila la suite =)  
**claire. M: **Woh ba, merci beaucoup =D j'avais envie de mettre un peu de suspence, désolé XD et nan, aucun que t'as cité désolé, tu veras bien (ou plutot tu liras bien XD)  
**RUBIKA666: **je sais, c'est fait expres ^^  
**Mademoiselle-M7: **tu vas enfin le savoir, mais qui est cette personne? contente que tu aimes cette bella**  
pinktwilight1: **voici enfin ta réponse ^^ ma fic se trouve juste sur ce site  
**Mixetremix: **tu vas bientot connaitre le/la proprio des ces iris ^^  
**Bigmonster4: **t'as trouver la réponse, bravo à toi =D  
**bellardtwilight: **bé c'est pour maintenant, merci =)  
**Eeva: **j'ai essayer de faire patienter le moins possible, j'espere que je ferais moins patienter pour le prochain chapitre ^^'

* * *

**Chapitre 3:**

Victoria? Que... Que... Mais... Comprend pas... Que fait-elle... ici? Elle vient me tuer? Que dois-je faire? Essayer de m'enfuir m'est impossible, c'est un vampire. Je vais mourir. Je ne peux pas survivre. Et je n'ai même pas dit au revoir à Charlie. La dernière fois que Renée m'a vue, j'étais dans un état pitoyable. Je n'ai même pas pû dire au revoir correctement à mes proches. Charlie va être tout retourné quand il va découvrir mon corps. Pourquoi est-ce que j'attire toujours les ennuies? Ne pourrais-je jamais être en paix?

_ **Ce n'est pas bien polie de m'ignorer!**

Comment pourrais-je l'ignorer? Je n'arrive même pas à prononcer un mot, ni même un son. J'ai dû mal à respirer. Je me sens mal.

**_ Hey ho! Tu ne vas pas nous faire un malaise! J'ai une question à te poser!**

**_ Euh... Oui, laquelle?**

Je ne comprend vraiment plus rien. Elle me parle normalement, comme si de rien n'était, et elle veut juste me poser une question? Nan, ça cache quelques chose. Je...

**_ Bon, avant que tu t'évanouisse, je voudrai savoir, c'est vrai que ton cher Edward n'est plus là?** me demanda-t-elle, l'air réellement interesser, surement pour me faire encore plus souffrir avant de mourir.

**_ Oui, il m'a aban... Il est parti. Lui et sa famille.**

**_ Et ils t'ont laisser seul? C'est gentil tout ça!**

**_ Il... Il jouait avec moi depuis le début. En fin de compte, il se fichait complètement de moi, je me suis fais avoir comme une idiote. Voila, tu sais tout, contente?!** Lachais-je en colère.

**_ Donc j'avais bien compris...**

**_ Que veux tu dire?**

**_ Je dois avouer que je t'avais "espionner" depuis quelques temps. L'envie de vengeance vois-tu. Mais, je ne veux plus me venger, pas que j'ai pitier de toi, oh non! Mais, c'est... Personnel! Donc en t'espionnant, j'ai appris qu'il t'avait lachement abandonner, dans les bois, et qu'il ne t'avait jamais aimer. Tout tes amis parlaient de ça.**

**_ Super! Leur vie n'est pas assez passionnante, faut qu'ils s'en prennent à la mienne!** Ronchonnais-je.

**_ Hum... Pas sympa de leurs part.**

**_ Et donc qu'est-ce qui t'amènes? C'était juste cette question?**

**_ Oui et non! Je pense que je vais pouvoir t'aider!**

Alors là, je ne comprend plus rien. Je suis en train de discuter avec un vampire buveur de sang humain, toutes les deux, tranquillement assise dans les bois, sans personne. Le lieux parfait pour qu'un vampire se nourrisse. Et elle, elle me propose son aide? Ce n'est pas possible. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe? Il y a quelques choses qui cloche!

**_ Et... Pourquoi voudrais-tu m'aider?**

Je voulais montrer une vois plus rassurante. Mais elle se fait, au contraire, plus aigü que d'habitude. Victoria peut facilement lire la peur dans ma voix, mon visage ne montre plus trop d'expression depuis... quelques temps on va dire. Victoria ricanne en entendant ma question. Mais que se passe-t-il?

**_ Vois-tu, je comprend très bien ce que tu peux hum... Ressentir. Comment te dire... Cette haine, cette souffrance, que tu ressens, je la ressens.**

**_ Comment peux-tu...**

**_ Ne me coupe pas!** S'énerva-t-elle. **Donc je disais, je la ressens, car moi même j'ai eu le droit à cette trahison. Dernièrement, en croisant Laurent, j'ai appris que James se fichait totalement de moi, que je n'étais qu'un être qu'il manipulait, de façon à ce que je fasse tout ce qu'il désire. Moi aussi j'ai été naïve. Moi aussi j'ai souffert, et ça me blaisse toujours. Ma fierté en a pris un coup. Les cullen l'ont éliminer. Donc en sachant la vérité, je ne leur en veux plus, même si j'aurais surement préféré le tuer moi même, mais je ne l'aurais jamais découvert, enfin, je pense. Mais il y a bien une chose que je ne supporte pas, c'est ce genre de trahison. Et rien que pour ça, je... je désire t'aider. Je suis, enfin, j'étais dans la même situation que toi maintenant. Ne te renferme surtout pas sur toi même. Tu dois devenir forte, pour pouvoir te venger.**

**_ Comment veux tu que je me venge? Que ferais-je? Quoi?**

**_ Déjà calme toi! Puis, je te transformerai, après on le retrouvera, et tu pourras te venger! Et pis, peut-être qu'après nous trouverons deux charmants vampires qui nous aimeront réellement.** Dit-elle avec un grand sourire.

Victoria est totalement differente de la dernière fois. Avant elle voulait me tuer, maintenant m'aider. Elle a vécu la même histoire que moi. Elle aussi a souffert. Peut-être même qu'elle souffre de cette solitude? Peut-être qu'elle aussi, a besoin d'aide? Peut-être devons nous, nous entraider?

**_ Je suis d'accord pour la transformation et tout le tralala. Mais, tu ne peux pas me transformer tout de suite, je vis chez charlie, si je m'enfuie, lui et ma mère me rechercheront, je dois trouver un bon prétexte pour partir, trouver un mensonge pour m'enfuire.**

**_ Ouai, je n'ai pas envie d'avoir les flics à nos trousses!** Siffla-t-elle.

**_ Je suis d'accord de rester avec toi une fois transformer à une conditon!**

**_ Laquelle?**

**_ C'est à propos de la nutrition. Pas de sang humain! Avant de devenir vampire, tu étais humaine, comment peux tu faire ça à des gens de ta race, enfin, ta race de naissance, celle que tu étais, la base de toute vie... On se nourrira de sang animal!**

**_ Pourquoi pas. On verra tout ça après ta transformation, on verra comment tu réagiras, en attendant ce moment, je me nourrirais de sang animal, ça fera comme un petit régime, toutes les filles en font, je crois, non?**

**_ Si! Sauf que là, ça sera le régime éternelle, attention!**

**_ Faudrait savoir, régime ou pas?**

**_ Si si, on fera régime!**

Elle qui était mon pire ennemie, devenait ma coéquipière, ma futur soeur, ou mère. On décidera de tout ça plus tard. Une fois la transformation faite. J'en reviens pas, je vais bientôt devenir un vampire. Mais que vais-je dire à Charlie? Je ne sais pas. Que je pars faire le tour du monde avec une amie? Que je déménage en asie ou en europe avec cette amie? Que je pars, que je ne reviendrai pas, que je recommence une nouvelle vie, mais lui, comment va-t-il réagir? Il devrait se trouver quelqu'un, il se sentirait moins seul.

Je préviens Victoria que je rentre chez moi. Je me dirrige donc vers la maison de Charlie, avec pleins d'idée en tête, idées d'escuse pour partir. Mais je ne partirai pas maintenant. Dans deux ou trois jour. De quoi prévenir l'administration du lycée et Angela. De passée un coup de file à Renée, préparer mes bagages, et faire mes adieux.

* * *

**désolé, ce chapitre n'est pas super, j'espere que les suivants seront mieux (en tout cas je ferais tout pour xD)  
laissez vos reviews, pis dites moi ce que vous aimez le + et le -  
bref, laissez moi des remarques pour pouvoir m'améliorer =)**

bisous


	4. Chapter 4

Coucouuu! J'espere que ce chapitre va vous plaire. J'espere aussi qu'il répondra à vos attente. Dite moi ce que vous imaginez pour la suite, qui sait, ça peut donner des idées parfois... Bref, je poste plus tot que d'habitude, (même si pour l'instant, il n'y a pas vraiment d'habitude de mise XD) Et comme je suis en vacances, je vais pouvoir plus poster =)

**Mixetremix: **Contente d'avoir réussis à te surprendre =)  
**RUBIKA666:** Merci, depuis le temps que je voulais créer une fiction avec Victoria au coté de Bella x)  
**Bigmonster4: **Moi aussi, je suis contente de ne pas être la seule à l'apprécier.  
**Pauline:** Youpii, une autre fan de Victoria =D  
**kageroprincesse:** Et ba la voici =)

* * *

**Chapitre 4:**

Je n'arrive pas à trouver le sommeil. Quand je suis rentré, j'ai dit à Charlie que je n'avais pas faim, et que j'allais directement me coucher. Je me retournais sans cesse dans mes draps. Je suis mauvaise manteuse, donc trouver une escuse va être difficile. Je m'imaginais plusieurs scénarios en tête, toutes avec les réactions que pouvait avoir Charlie. Mais je ne le connaissais pas parfaitement. Donc ce gût chose difficile. Aussi j'esperais que la nuit me porte conseil. Mais impossible de dormir! C'est peut-être (même surement) une de mes dernières nuit, autant que j'en profite! Si dans deux heure, je ne dors toujours pas, j'essayerai de m'assomer, ça sera plus simple!

Je me réveilla en sursaut quand j'entendis mon réveil sonner. Je l'avais mis en avance pour mettre au point cette escuse. Par contre, je dois avouer que je ne me rappelle pas mettre endormie. Peut-être que le simple fait de penser à m'assomer, ma assomer qui sait? Bref, je peux dire que la nuit ma porter conseil, j'ai rêver à mon escuse, et je l'ai même completer. Pour une fois que ça m'arrive, dommage que ce ne se soit pas produit plus souvent, ça m'aurait surement éviter quelques ennuies, ou situation assez dérengeante.

Je me leva d'un bon et partie dans la salle de bain. Une bonne douche me fera du bien! Au bout de quinze minutes, je ressortie, m'enroula d'une serviette que je mis autour de la taille, et d'une autre sur ma tête. Puis direction ma chambre. Un jean clair, un peu troué mais que j'adore, et un pull col V orange. Oui ça fera très bien l'affaire pour aujourd'hui!

Je retourna dans la salle de bain pour finir de me préparer. Brossage de dents, démellage et coiffage. D'ailleurs, je laissais simplement mes cheveux retomber dans mon dos. J'avais autre chose en tête que de faire une SUPER coiffure. Pareil pour le maquillage, simple, du mascara, et du brillant à lèvre.

Je descendis à la cuisine, et bue un verre de jus d'orange. Je n'avais toujours pas faim. Trop angoissée de la réaction de charlie. Peu de temps après, il fit son apparition. Je feintais d'être d'humeur joviale. Autant qu'il croit que ce "voyage" me fera un bien fou! Bref! Je lui servais son café, et commencais à "attaquer"!

**_ Papa, tu sais que je ne suis pas une petite fille? Et que je suis mature pour mon âge, n'est-ce pas? **Dis-je tout doucement.

**_ Euh, oui bien sur mais pourquoi...**

_ Tu sais aussi que tu peux me faire confiance, et que je ne ferais rien de vraiment stupide?

**_ Je ne te suis pas là, où veux tu en venir?** Répondit Charlie agacé.

**_ Bon, ne te fache pas, et puis de toute façon, ma décision est prise maintenant, plus rien ne pourra me faire changer d'avis! **Dis-je cette fois ci, assez rapidement.

**_ Viens en au fait s'il te plait!**

**_ Voilà... Avec une amie, on a décidé de voyager, découvrir le monde, enfin, pas faire tout le tour de monde, mais notre continent déjà, ce serait pas mal, pis, l'europe aussi, ça serait bien. Je pense que prendre du recule, et découvrir de nouveaux horizons me ferait du bien. Et pis je ne serais pas seule. Victoria sera avec moi. Tu te rappelles d'elle? On était toujours fourrer ensemble quand on était petite, on se disait cousine ou soeur de coeur, un truc comme ça, quoi que, elle est quand même plus vielle que moi, mais bon! **Expliquais-je en l'observant attentivement.

Je sais, gros mensonge, elle a voulu me tuer, et moi je dis à Charlie que c'est une amie d'enfance, j'aurais peut-être dû mettre du fond de teint, comme ça on aurait pas vu mes joues rougir, quoi que, on peut le faire passer pour l'excitation de ce voyage?

**_ Tu sais que maman dit que j'ai un cerveau de vielle à cause de ma maturité? Et ba, Victoria c'est la même chose. Elle fait deux en un, c'est ma meilleure amie, et elle me sert de mère! C'est super nan? Ce n'est même pas la peine de t'inquiéter. Pis, je t'écrirais, à toi, et aussi à maman. Si je trouve de belle carte postale bien sur. Je vais pas vous envoyer des mochetés, et pis je vous appellerais, moi, ou victoria. Enfin, voilà, je crois que je t'ai tout dit.**

**_ Tu me jures que tu me donneras de tes nouvelles?**

_ Le plus régulièrement possible, je ne vais tout de même pas t'abandonner comme une vielle chaussette?!

_ J'espere que ce voyage te fera du bien. En tout cas, t'es plus entousiaste que ces derniers mois, donc tout ne peut aller que pour le mieux! Sauf si ta maladresse te joue des tours, au cas où, tu reviens immédiatement!

**_ Oui papa, ne t'inquiète pas, je ne suis plus un petit bébé fragile tu sais!**

**_ C'est sur tu n'es plus un bébé, mais tu reste petite et fragile, et ça, rien ne pourra le changer! **s'exclaffa-t-il.

**_ Ouai ouai, rigole! Bon, faut que j'aille au lycée, je dois mettre au courant l'administration, et Angela.**

**_ Très bien, à ce soir ma puce!**

Après ce petit entretient, je pris les clefs de ma camionette, et partit direction le lycée. Je me gara, puis je pris le chemin du secrétariat directement. Au bout d'un certain moment, j'ai d'ailleurs crû que ça n'allait jamais s'arrêter, je retourna en cours. J'avais louper mon premier cours. Pas grave, de tout façon, c'est mon dernier jour de cours en tant qu'humain, mais ça, personne ne le sait! Une fois à la cantine, je raconta à Angela, et par la même occasion à Ben, mon futur projet de voyage. Ils étaient heureux pour moi, convaincu du bien que ça allait me faire! Si ils savaient pourquoi je le faisais, ils ne seraient sans doute pas aussi entousiaste! Puis arriva le dernier cours. La cloche sonne. C'est fini. Peut-être reviendrai-je dans plusieurs années, quand tout ces élèves seront devenus des papys et des mamies. Je pourrais toujours me présenter comme ma petite fille si malheureusement, ils devaient rester vivre à Forks et avoir leurs descendence dans cette même ville. Je rend les clés du casier à Mme Cope. Peu de gens vont me manquer ici. C'est peut-être cruel se que je dis, mais c'est la vérité.

En retournant chez moi, je n'ai pas arrêter de me poser des questions. Est-ce que Victoria arrivera-t-elle à me transformer? Même si il est un peu tard pour m'en inquieter. Est-ce que j'aurais un don? Serais-je d'une beauté époustouflante comme l'était Alice ou Rosalie? Me reconnaitrais-je? Est-ce que je garderais des souvenirs de mon passé? Au pire, Victoria donnera des nouvelles pour moi, enfin, je l'espere. Résisterais-je à l'appel du sang humain? Pourrais-je simplement me nourrir? Vu que l'odeur du sang me répugne. Que deviendrai-je? Toutes ces questions se chamboullaient dans ma tête. Arriverais-je à reconstruire ma vie? Oui surement, maintenant qu'il y a Victoria. Bizarre, mais j'ai l'impression que, si il n'y a pas d'être mythique dans ma vie, je ne le supporterais pas. J'ai toujours été dans ma vie d'humaine, même si pour l'instant je le suis toujours, serais-je aussi banal pour un vampire? Ma maladresse existera-t-elle encore? Toutes ces questions commence à me donner un sacré mal de tête.

Une fois arriver chez moi, je déposa mon sac dans ma chambre, et fila dans la forêt. Il fallait que je vois Victoria.

**_ Victoria?**

**_ Je suis là! **Dit-elle joviale.

**_ Tu m'as fait peur!**

**_ Désolé mais c'est toi qui m'a appeller!**

**_ Je sais, mais je ne pensais pas que tu apparaitrais dans mon dos.**

Suite à ma remarque, elle me fit un grand sourir. Elle me surprend beaucoup, je ne l'aurais jamais imaginer comme ça. Elle n'a plus cet air froid et dure, mais plutôt enfantin. Même son "je suis là" quand je l'ai appeler fesait penser à la réponse d'un enfant faisant une bétise, comme dessiner avec un rouge à lèvre appartenant à sa mère, mais fière de son chef d'oeuvre. Quand Victoria était jeune et encore humaine, je suis sur qu'elle a dû faire ce genre de bétise. Je remarqua que ces yeux étaient dorée. J'étais contente, elle acceptait ma condition.

**_ Je vois que tu as changer de régime alimentaire.**

**_ Il le faut bien si je veux garder la ligne. **Répondit-elle avec un air sérieux.

**_ Au faite, Charlie est d'accord pour le voyage.**

**_ Oui, je sais, je vous ai entendu.**

**_ Entendu ou espionner?**

**_ Euh... Les deux peut-être? Et d'ailleurs, désolé de te dire ça, mais je pense que tu vas plus être ma mère que l'inverse.**

**_ Ouai, mais, je fais plus jeune que toi.**

**_ Je te parle en tant que mentalité. Nan, sinon on fera comme si tu étais ma petite soeur. D'ailleurs en tant que grande soeur, il faut vraiment que je te parle de quelques chose d'important, très important même!**

**_ D'accord, mais quoi?**

**_ Ca fait deux jour qu'on se voit, mais hier je dois avouer que j'ai eu un peu peur, pis je me suis dit, "nan, c'était juste aujourd'hui" donc aujourd'hui pour me rassurer, j'ai été voir, et je me suis dit "nan, catastrophe, pas possible", C'est... Franchement, il va falloir t'améliorer, et c'est de mon devoir de grande soeur de t'aider!**

**_ Mais de quoi tu parles? Et qu'est-ce que tu as été voir?**

**_ Ton armoir! Ta garde robe! Je suis sur que même ma grand mère s'habillait mieux que toi, même si je ne m'en rappelle plus, pas grave, c'est pour te dire que ça devient vraiment urgent!**

Oh non, au secours, elle aussi est une folle de shopping, ma malchance ne va donc jamais me quitter? Bref, je suis capable de faire un effort, elle l'a bien fait en se nourriant de sang animal, donc pourquoi pas. Je deviendrai plus féminine, enfin peut-être. Et pis, si je deviens jolie, c'est sur que ça ne correspondra pas avec ma garde robe. Mais, à quoi je pense là? Bella, Bella, Bella, pour l'instant t'es encore humaine, donc tu garde ta garde robe!

**_ Donc je pense qu'il fodrait commencer à discuter de... notre situation, de tout ce qu'il va se passer...**

**_ Oui, c'est vrai. Déjà, on dira que nous sommes soeur. Héhé, tu vas être mon cobaye! Bon, après ba, je ne sais pas. Où se trouve notre futur victime?**

_ Aucune idée, il me semble qu'il me l'avait dit, mais, pas sur, me rappelle plus. Mais je sais qu'ils ont des amis en Alaska.

**_ Qui sait, si ils ne se trouvent pas là, on pourra tirer des informations de leurs amis.**

**_ Ok, mais, tu vas bientôt me transformer n'est-ce pas? Donc il me fodra un temps d'adaptation, ou quelques choses du genre nan?**

**_ Si, mais, ce qui est bien, c'est que tu auras la force d'un nouveau né!**

**_ Oui mais, tu sais, avec la malchance qui me poursuit je risque de garder ma maladresse, et d'être aussi fort qu'un nourrisson humain!**

**_ Mais nan soit pas idiote! Pour ta maladresse, je ne sais pas, mais tu vas avoir la force que possède tout les vampires, c'est normal... Donc ne t'inquiète pas!**

**_ Ok, donc, quand est-ce que tu comptes me transformer?**

**_ Tu es si impatiente?**

**_ Nan, mais c'est pour me préparer psycologiquement, quoi que je suis sur que c'est déjà fait.**

**_ Ba, on est vendredi, si on part demain soir, une fois qu'on sera assez loin, je te transformerai, ok?**

**_ Ok, et dit, pour rassurer mon père, je pense que ça serait bien si tu venais à la maison, "manger et dormir". Enfin, si tu t'en sens capable, j'espere simplement que tu n'as pas faim.**

**_ Ne t'inquiète, je sais tout de même me maitriser! Et pis, on se connait depuis tellement longtemps, on est de vrai amie d'enfance!**

**_ C'est le seul truc qui m'est venue par la tête, si je lui disais que tu étais une nouvelle connaissance, il m'aurait attacher au barreaux de mon lit avec ces menottes de service!**

**_ Il est inquièt, c'est normal!**

Après cette rapide discussion, elle vint avec moi dans la maison de Charlie. Il venait d'arriver. Je fis les présentations, et Victoria faisait semblant de se remémorer des souvenirs que l'on passait sois disant ensemble. Des souvenirs inexistant, mais, que si ils auraient été vrai, je me serais beaucoup amuser, ça c'est sur, elle ne manque pas d'imagination. Le soir elle m'aida a préparer le diner, même si elle ne le mangera pas. Elle dit donc à Charlie qu'elle avait déjà manger avant de venir. Mais elle picora quand même dans mon assiette pour faire croire qu'elle voulait quand même gouter le plat que nous avions préparer ensemble. Elle fit croire qu'elle le trouvait excellent. Puis on monta dans ma chambre. Directement, elle prit deux sac, les déposa chacun d'un coté du lit. Prit tout mes vêtements, les sépara en deux groupes. Elle mis le tout petit tas dans le sac de droite, et le reste dans l'autre, mais elle eu du mal à le fermer. Je ne comprenais pas son manège. Elle tira un jean, un t-shirt, et un sweat de ce sac.

**_ Voilà, c'est ce que tu mettras demain. Je préfère prendre des vêtements qui iront à la poubelle, que de prendre dans tes vêtements les plus aptes à être considéré comme tels! Donc le petit sac, c'est ce qu'on gardera, et l'autre partira à la poubelle. Ne t'inquiète pas, on ira faire les boutiques. Où si tu veux j'irais toute seule, mais tu n'auras donc pas le choix dans tes habits, quoi que, vu t'es gout, peut-être que c'est le meilleure choix!**

**_ Nan c'est bon, je préfère t'accompagner!**

**_ D'accord petite soeur!**

Désesperente. Même Alice n'a jamais fait ça avec mes vêtements, je crois bien que Victoria est pire. Malchance, quand partiras tu?

* * *

Alors? Comment était ce chapitre?  
J'attend vos reviews avec impatience =D

Bisous


	5. Chapter 5

Et voici le 5ème chapitre, désolé je n'ai pas pu le mettre avant. Désolé pour l'attente. J'espere que ce chapitre vous plaira. 'Fin bref, je vous laisse lire, n'hésiter pas à me dire ce qui ne va pas, pour que je ne fasse pas le même style d'erreur dans les prochains chapitre, bisous.

**Bigmonster4:** Peut-être que ça ne semble pas plausible, mais Bella reste Bella. Et c'est juste une de ses pensées, pas spécialement la réalité x)

**Mixetremix: **Mais il faut aimer Victoria, je suis sur qu'elle n'a jamais vraiment été mauvaise dans le fond. (Je ne suis pas spécialement fan d'elle, je préviens quand même XD)

**bellardtwilight **&** zaika** **: **Merci beaucoup! =)

**Kirwane: **Rooo... Un peu de compassion, elle aussi s'est fait berner XD

* * *

**Chapitre 5:**

Le lendemain, je me réveilla à cause du tonnerre! Moi qui pensais pouvoir faire la grasse matiné ce samedi, ba c'est raté! Il est presque huit heure. C'était ma dernière nuit de sommeil. Et elle a été gaché par ce foutu orage! Si je pouvais, je l'étriperai! Je me lève, je n'ai pas d'autre choix. Victoria me regarde, ces yeux à moitié plissé, avec un visage crispé. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe? Je m'appretai à lui demander quand elle éclata de rire. Alors là, je ne comprend plus rien. A quoi est-ce que je ressemble? Je dois surment avoir une tête horrible.

**_ Je ne savais pas que tu parlais quand tu dormais, tu es sur de vouloir que je te transforme aussi vite? Je veux continué à t'écouter,** dit-elle morte de rire?

**_ Pourquoi qu'est-ce que j'ai dit?**Répondis-je étonner.

_ Alors, en reprenant tes propres mots, tu disais "je vais t'étripper" "je vais devenir le plus grand vampire" "je vais te tordre le cou" "je t'arracherai les yeux".... Et j'en passe!

_ Je ne savais pas que j'étais violente!

**_ Moi non plus, mais ça me rassure, je vais avoir une super coéquipière. **Un énorme sourire coller sur le visage.

Je parti en soupirant vers la salle de bain. Je ne me rappelle plus de mon rêve, mais vu ce que j'ai pu dire, je sais de qui j'ai dû réver. Je me demande si je serai douer en tant que vampire. Aurais-je un don? C'est bête, mais je l'espère, tant que ce don n'est pas ma maladresse légendaire. Cette douche m'énerve, l'eau est toujours glacer. Merde! J'ai tourner dans le mauvais sens. Au ça commence bien. Ca doit être dû au stress j'imagine. Enfin de l'eau chaude, à ce que ça fait du bien après ce réveil mouvementé. Je ressors, me sèche, je fais ce que fais tout le monde en sortant en faite. Je met les vêtements que Victoria m'avait préparer la veille. Mes bon vieux vêtements confortable que j'adore, mais qui vont bientot être troquer par des vêtements féminins. Et merde, que le diable m'emporte, je ne le supporterai pas! Je descens donc prendre mon petit déjeuner. Victoria me rejoignis en bas, dans la cuisine. Elle me regarda manger, en grimaçant. Je soupirais donc à chaque bouchée, tout en disant "hum... trop bon" "ça va me manquer". Je me marrais. J'étais presque heureuse. J'étais contente. Je me sentais bien.

Le reste de la journée passa assez vite. On nettoya toute la maison. Je mis quelques affaires comme des cds et des livres dans un sac. J'avais aussi préparer le repas pour Charlie. Il venait de rentrer. Il était triste. Ca se voyait dans son regard. Un vrai livre ouvert. Pourtant il est assez renfermé, mais depuis que je vis avec, j'ai appris à connaitre, à comprendre la façon d'exprimer ses émotions. Il me passa une enveloppe.

**_ Je pense que tu auras besoin d'argent. Je t'en ai mis dans cette enveloppe, et ta mère et Phil en ont mis sur ton compte. J'espère qu'il ne te manque rien, si il y a un problème, n'hésite pas à m'appeler. Voilà!**

_ Merci, papa. On va y aller. Merci pour tout, je t'aime. Prend soin de toi.

**_ Toi aussi ma puce.**

Sur ces derniers mots, on se quitta. Je pris ma vielle chevrolet. Je la garderai jusqu'a son dernier souffle. Je sais qu'avec Charlie, nos au revoirs étaient un peu léger, simple, mais ça vaut mieux pour nous, vu nos caractères.

Je lanca un dernier regard à cette maison, et démarra. Je quittai Forks, tout ces habitants. Je le faisais pour leurs bien, mais ça, personne ne le sait. Je ne sais pas si je saurais me controler, et à quoi je ressemblerai une fois devenue vampire, ça serait donc un trop gros risque de rester. Je roulais déjà depuis un bon bout de temps. J'avais manger avant de partir, heureusement. Je ne sais pas quand est-ce que je vais m'arrêter. Quand je serais sur d'être assez loin surement. Je ne sais pas. Quand Victoria me dira que c'est bon. Pendant ce temps, je m'éloigne, le plus possible. Je laisse mon esprit vagabonder, toujours au sujet de ma transformation. Je sais que c'est douloureux. Comment vais-je faire pour le supporter? De toute façon, une fois la transformation commencer, on a plus le choix, faut continuer. Bien sur, elle pourrait toujours essayer de m'enlever le venin, mais non, chose que je refuse. En aucun quoi, elle ne doit faire machine arrière. Je veux devenir vampire, mais si je dois souffrir. Une souffrance de trois jour, puis on obtient l'éternité devant soi. N'est-ce pas un bon deal? Si!

Il doit être dans les environs de minuit. Je dois dire que j'ai bien rouler. On s'enfonce donc dans les bois avec ma camionette. Oh la pauvre, tout ce que je lui fais vivre alors qu'elle est déjà assez vielle. Je suis une mauvaise propriétaire! Bref! Je monte sur son dos, pour qu'elle nous emmène plus loin, plus profond dans les bois, là où les humains ne viendront pas.

**_ Ca devrait faire l'affaire! Tu te sens prête?**

**_ Allez, trois jours de torture!**

**_ On est tous passer par là, et on... en est mort**, répondit-elle avec un sourire ébouissant.

**_ Ah ah! Très drôle! Ironiquement bien sur, mais je pense que tu l'avais compris.**

**_ Ouai t'inquiète, je ne suis pas bète! Bon, une dernière volonté d'humaine?**Je la senti s'approcher doucement vers mon cou. Moi je le tendais pour lui facilité la tache, même si je pense que ça n'a servie strictement à rien, pour moi, c'est comme si je l'aidais, et je m'aide un peu en même temps. Je me prouve que je suis volontaire, que je le désir. Ce qui est vrai. Mais, c'est pour montrer ma détermination! Je sens ses crocs entrer perser ma gorge. Puis, d'un coup, je ne vis plus rien, tout était devenu noir. La douleur ne se fit pas tout de suite sentir. Mais au bout d'un certain temps, surement une minute ou deux, je ne sais pas, ma gorge commenca à chauffer, à bruler au niveau de la morsure.

_ Qu'on en finisse, vite!

_ Ok!

Le processus venait donc de commencer. Puis, tout s'accelera. Je senti le venin couler dans mes veines, allant dans chaqu'un de mes membres. La douleur devint vite insuportable. J'avais l'impression de brûler vivante, comme si on avait jeter mon corps paraliser sur un bucher ardant, comme dans le temps du moyen age, quand on brulait les sorcières. Sauf que moi, ce n'est pas pour me tuer, enfin si dans un sens, on tue ma vie d'humaine, mais c'est pour faire naitre le vampire que je vais devenir. Oui, tout ça sera bientot fini. Quand? Je ne sais pas. Depuis combien de temps suis-je ici? Je ne sais pas. Je ne sais plus rien. Ce feu est insuportable, mais je ne peux que résister, à ce stade, on a plus vraiment le choix. Pourvu que je ne devienne pas folle. Au secour, c'est horrible. Je n'arrive même pas à penser à autre chose que ce feu, que ce brasier qui est en moi. S'il vous plait, ne me dite pas qu'il ne sait écouler que cinq minutes, dites moi que ça fait déjà trois jours. Souffrir fait perdre la notion du temps, et c'est vraiment horripilant. J'aurais aimer m'encourager et me dire qu'il ne me restait plus qu'une heure ou deux. Mais je ne sais vraiment plus rien. Pourquoi ai-je croiser la route de ce crétin de vampire? Pourquoi ai-je decider de quitter ma mère pour vivre à Forks? Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai voulu m'approcher, et connaitre les Cullen? Pourquoi suis-je tomber amoureuse de lui? Pourquoi suis-je si faible? Nan, je ne regrette rien! Ne jamais avoir de regret dans la vie, même dans la vie vampirique, sinon je ne pourrait jamais être heureuse!

Depuis longtemps, je voulais qu'il me transforme. Il ne l'a jamais fait, il ne l'a jamais voulu. Non, sinon j'aurais rester à ses côté pendant toujours, il n'aurait pas pû s'enfuir, son plan n'aurait pas pû marcher. Finalement, je le suis devenue, du moins, bientôt. Et j'ai toujours les mêmes questions en tête. C'est lassant de penser à la même chose. Mais la présence de la douleur me fait penser à ce que je vais devenir. Est-ce que Victoria me voit souffrir? Va-t-elle regretter son geste? Va-t-elle me detester?

Parfois, je me dis que ma mère méritais mieux. Oui, elle aurait mériter d'avoir une fille extravagante, un peu folle, jolie, aimant tout les trucs de filles. Une fille avec qui elle n'aurait pas de souci, avec qui elle pourrait s'amuser. Une fille qui soit totalement opposé à moi! Mon père aurait mériter d'avoir une fille qui le rend fièr. Avec qui il aimerait se pavaner tout en disant "c'est ma fille". Avec qui, il n'aurait pas honte. Parce que, je ne sais pas si ils ont honte de moi, mais moi, à leur place, j'aurais une fille que moi, ça m'énerverait! Je ne me supporterai pas. Du moins, en étant dans un autre corps. Je veux dire par là, qu'ils ne peuvent pas savoir ce que je pense, donc ils peuvent très bien s'imaginer les pires choses à propos de mon isolement. Toujours préférer la solitude.

Raa... J'ai envie de plonger dans une baignoir remplie de glaçon! Peut-être que ça m'apaiserait. Si un jour, je dois transformer quelqu'un à mon tour, promis, je teste cette idée. Je sens que le feu commence à diminuer. Surement un signe de mon réveil. Mes membres se libèrent petit à petit. Mais je n'ose pas bouger, je ne voudrai pas que ça recommence. Dites moi que c'est la fin, je vous en prie. Mon coeur bat de moins en moins vite, les battements se font plus espacer, et plus irrégulier. Oui, c'est la fin de mon existence d'humaine. Enfin je vais être un vampire, enfin je vais être libéré de ce feu horrible. Enfin!

Je ne ressens plus rien. Je sens que mon coeur ne bat plus. Je ne sens plus le brasier à l'interieur de mon corps. En faite, je me sens bien. Comme si j'étais dans un bon lit, bien confortable, bien au chaud dans mes couverture, alors que je sais que je suis dans les bois, dehors, allonger sur l'herbe.

J'ouvre les yeux doucement. Mon corps ne bouge pas. Pas que je ne peux pas, mais plutôt que je ne veux pas. Je scrute l'horizon. Je remarque directement Victoria, assise juste à côté de moi. Ces yeux de couleur noirs prouvent qu'elle est rester à mes coté lors de ma transformation, qu'elle ne m'a pas abandonner, et qu'elle attendait mon réveil pour aller chasser. Oui, nous irons chasser toutes les deux. Enfin, quand je me serais habituer à ma nouvelle condition de vampire. C'est vrai qu'on voit mieux que les humains, moi pensais avoir une bonne vue dans mon ancienne vie... Je sens l'odeurs des arbres, des plantes, de l'herbes, de la terre, de Victoria aussi. J'entend le vent souffler, mais aussi une rivière. Pourtant je n'en vois pas. Mon ouïe est surement plus développer elle aussi.

Je me lève, mais le simple fait de penser à me lever, que j'étais déjà debout. C'est ça la vitesse vampirique? Je m'impressionne, je ne suis même pas tomber. C'est vrai qu'en généralement, les vampires ne sont pas maladroit. Je me suis inquiéter pour rien. Je fais quelques pas, pour tester ma vitesse, et je reste sans voix. J'adore. Je saute en haut d'un arbre, pour voir la vue que ça donne. C'est tout bonnement magnifique. J'adore ma nouvelle condition. Je ne vois pas pourquoi certain ne le supporte pas. Aussi, je les désirer, je m'étais préparer à le devenir. Je redescens voir Victoria, qui m'attend tout en rigolant devant mon émerveillement.

**_ C'est super, j'adore c'est...**

Nan... C'est ma voix? Je ne me suis pas reconnu. J'ai crus que quelqu'un parlait pour moi, ou un truc dans le genre. Ma voix est devenue... Belle! Je la trouve jolie, telle une mélodie.

**_ C'est ma voix? J'adore ma nouvelle voix.**

**_ Une enfant à qui on vient d'offrir le plus beau cadeau de sa vie,** soupira-t-elle.

C'est vrai que ma voix à changer, mais moi, à quoi est-ce que je ressemble maintenant? Je pars donc en quête du ruisseau que j'entend. Il est plus loin que je le pensais. Une fois en vue, je me stop à dix mètres. A quoi ressemble mon reflet? Ca me fait presque peur! Tout doucement, le plus que je peux, je m'approcha de la source d'eau et me pencha.  
**  
_ Woah! **

Il n'y avait pas d'autre mot. Je n'étais pas la plus jolie des vampires, surtout quand on croise Rosalie, on a plus aucun espoir, mais je possède tout de même la beauté vampirique. Mes cheveux ne sont plus aussi terne, bien au contraire, ils possèdent un éclat lumineux que je n'aurais jamais pû posseder dans mon autre vie. Mes lèvres sont plus pulpeuses qu'avant, mais rien de trop gros. Mon corps s'est affiner, et les formes que je possède sont au bon endroit. J'aime celle que je suis devenue. Et mes yeux sont... Noirs?! C'est vrai! Je n'ai encore jamais chasser.

**_ Hum... Victoria, il fodrait peut-être que je chasse. En plus je commence à ressentir un mini brasier au fond de ma gorge, c'est désagréable.**

**_ Pas de problème, je t'attendais de toute façon.**

En avant pour ma première partie de chasse, pourvu que ce ne soit pas compliquer. Pourvu que ce ne soit pas moi qui me fasse manger!

* * *

J'espere que j'ai bien réussi à faire passer les sensations de la transformation... Enfin, en gros, j'espere que j'ai réussi à faire transmettre ce qui devait être ressentie lors de la fic ^^'  
J'aimerai bien savoir comment vous avez trouver ce chapitre. Ce qu'il manque. Qu'est-ce qui aurait été mieux. Qu'est-ce que vous avez aimer.  
Merci beaucoup aux reviewers. Merci à ceux qui me laisse des "romans" (j'adore ça =D)  
Bref, merci, et gros bisous.  
(Laissez des reviews s'il vous plait *yeux de chiens battu*)  
Et a bientot dans le prochain chapitre ^^


	6. Chapter 6

**Voilou un nouveau chapitre. Désolé pour l'attente, mais j'arrive dans la période exam, la première c'est vendredi, exam de vente grrr à deux heure de chez moi en plus, fait chiète! lol. Le pire c'est quand je vais devoir commencer à 8hoo, pas question de partir à 6hoo, faut que je trouve un hotel XD**

**Désolé pour ce petit racontage de life. Par contre, c'est pas parcequ'il y a des exams que je vais m'arrêter. (D'ailleurs, généralement c'est quand j'ai des controles, exams... qua j'ai des idées, l'année dernière au pendant les épreuves du bac, j'écrivais la suite d'une de mes fictions sur les feuilles de brouillons qu'il nous donne au lieu d'écrire ma philo XD, je préviens, j'avais terminer ma disserte de philo, c'est pour ça que je me suis permise XD) bref! **

**Tous à vos écrans =D**

Merci à **Bellardtwilight, Mixetremix et Bigmonster4, contente que mon chapitre vous a plut.**

**Mouahahah, deux sadique, merci à ****Pauline**** et ****Alicew59****. Moi même j'en suis une XD **

* * *

**Chapitre 6:**

Mon repas compta donc trois gros cerfs. La chasse s'avera plus facile que je le pensais. Je trouvais même cela naturel. Je savais repérer mes "victimes" à une distance assez longue. Normal avec un odorat aussi développer. Par contre, je dois avouer qu'après notre partie de chasse, mes vêtements - et moi même - n'étaient pas très "clean". A un certain moment, j'ai vraiment eu peur, et Victoria aussi. Une odeur plus délicieuse que celles des animaux avec attiré mon attention, et enflammer encore plus le brasier se trouvant dans ma gorge. Des humains étaient dans les parages. Victoria avait peur que je craque, moi aussi d'ailleurs. Je ne voulais pas attaquer des humains. Je préfère mourir que de devenir un véritable monstre. Je fis donc la première chose qui me venait à l'esprit: Partir! M'enfuir loin de ces rendonneurs, ou campeurs... Bref! Une fois l'odeur dissiper, je m'arrêta, et souffla.

**_ Whaou, Bella! Je ne pensais pas que t'arriverai à t'arrêter. Quand on est un nouveau né, on n'a pas, enfin logiquement, la volonté nécéssaire pour partir et sans se retourner. Félicitation jeune vampire!  
**

**_ Euh... Merci Victoria!**

Je n'en reviens pas. J'ai réussi à faire, ou plutot, ne rien faire. Ma première chasse s'est vraiment bien passer, je suis heureuse. Plus rien ne pourrait me gacher mon petit bonheur. Je ne suis pas non plus la plus heureuse du monde, mais je me sens bien, et j'adore ma nouvelle condition. Mais, une question vient me frapper l'esprit, comment vais-je me venger? Enfin, venger est un bien grand mot. Il ne veut pas de moi, il s'est jouer de moi, il se fiche donc de ce que je pourrai lui faire, il m'a surement oublier d'ailleurs, à moins qu'il rigole encore de la pauvre cruche qu'il a berner. De toute façon, tout ce que je pourrai faire n'aura pas d'importance. Le rabaisser! Le rabaisser dans son égo. Il se surestime, il se croit le meilleur, je vais lui prouver le contraire. Il va mordre la poussière. Si je pouvais courir plus vite que lui, être la plus forte, être mieux que lui pour le battre. Il faut que je sois irrésistible, il faut que je sois belle et... Sexy! Qu'il s'en morde les doigts. Que je lui donne envie. Qu'il soit à ma merci. Devenir vampire me ferai presque devenir sadique. Il faut que je le domine. Je vais jouer de lui comme il a jouer de moi. Puis, pourquoi pas, l'écarteler? Je vais lui balancer son piano dans la tête. Peut-être qu'il ne m'a pas mentie sur sa passion de la musique. Je vais lui faire manger ma soi-disant berceuse. Il doit faire le même coup à toutes les filles qu'il rencontre, humaine ou vampire. Quoi que, une vampire peu plus facilement se venger, elle a l'éternité devant elle, et qui sait, elle aura peut-être des dons. Non, je ne pense pas qu'il joue avec les vampires, ou moins, il garde une certaine limite. Trop risquer sinon. Il sait y faire. Bon, ressaisie toi Bella! Arrête de penser à cet espèce de machos sans coeurs...

**_ Bella, je pense que, pour t'habituer au sang humain, on va aller vers eux progressivement.**

**_ Hum... Ok, et comment va-t-on proceder?**

**_ Ba, tout d'abord, on s'approchera simplement de la ville, puis on marchera dans les rues, après on abordera quelques humains, et enfin, on ira faire les magasins, en boite de nuits, les bars...**

**_ Ton programme est charger, et surtout, tu as du courage, je n'ai jamais eu de chance dans mon ancienne vie.**

**_ Oui, mais je crois en toi, je sens que tout se passera bien, et que tu progressera vite.**

Elle est bien la seule à croire en moi, moi même je ne crois pas en moi, c'est pour dire! Petit à petit, on se rapproche de la ville. C'est la première étape, elle est assez simple. Il faut juste s'approcher de la civilisation, et sans s'enfuir. Juste supporter l'odeur. Et franchement, c'est supportable. Je m'attendais à pire. Mais aussi, si je veux un jour me ballader, revoir mon père et ma mère en prétextant que c'est le voyage qui ma changer, ba, je serais bien obliger de vivre avec. Maitriser ce brasier. C'est le seul truc à faire.

**_ Au faite, Victoria, tu pourrais me donner des cours pour marcher avec des chaussures à talon?**

**_ Pardon? **Répondis Victoria stupéfier.

**_ Oui, j'aimerai m'habiller de façon, comment dire, plus sexy. J'adore mes baskets, mais les talons ça fait tout de suite plus femmes.**

**_ Je comprend, ba, pas de problème au contraire. Total relooking. On commence l'entrainement quand?**

**_ Quand tu veux, mais le plus tot possible.**

**_ Très bien, tu m'attend là? Je vais faire un peu de shopping.**

Je n'eu même pas le temps de riposter qu'elle prenait déjà en note mes tailles, chaussures, et vêtements. Avec quoi va-t-elle revenir? Maman j'ai peur! En fin de compte, je crois bien que Victoria est un affreux vampire. Je pensais qu'on irait faire les boutiques ensembles, mais nan, moi je dois attendre toute seule dans les bois. Pas que la solitude me dérange, nan, jamais. Mais je lui ai demander de me rendre femme, donc j'imagine déjà les talons de dix centimètres minimum, mini jupe aussi courte qu'une ceinture, le haut plus petit qu'un soutien gorge... Au secours!

Trois heures après, elle revient les bras charger de sac. Elle me prometait qu'elle n'avait pas fait de folie, ba j'espère bien. Le problème c'est que je ne sais pas si on a la même conception de "faire des folies". Elle me sortie un sac spécial lingerie, désolé mais j'avais demander à marcher avec des talons, j'espère qu'il y aura au moins une paire de chaussure dans tout ces sacs. Ca me fait peur. Elle m'avait aussi acheté un manteau blanc, un trench il me semble, et un perfecto en cuir noir. Des jeans tailles basses, jupes, mini short, leggings, gilet, débardeur, t-shirt... j'ai même eu le droit à une robe. Et maintenant, le sac de chaussure. Celui que j'attend depuis tout à l'heure. Alors, des bottines à talons plus fin en bas, des cuissardes à talon aiguilles, osé mais jolie, des tongs, et des petites chaussures à talon simple. Je vais commencer par celle ci.

Ca faisait déjà une semaine. Alors dans le programme, je suis déjà à la troisième étape. Enfin, je vais passer à la troisième. Dans quelques instant je vais devoir aborder un humain. Mais ça va faire bete si je lui demande l'heure, qu'est-ce que je vais lui dire? Lui demander où se trouve tel magasin. Mais cet humain m'aura peut-être déjà vu me ballader dans ces rues. Ba je peux très bien ne pas avoir fait attention à la boutique demander. En plus c'est moi qui doit parler. Logique c'est mon entrainement. Aïe aïe aïe c'est la catastrophe, je suis en pleine panique. Et pourquoi? Pas pour le fait de cotoyer un humain, nan! Mais plutot quoi comme question?! Grrr... Je suis vraiment trop bête. Et oui, je l'avoue moi même.

Bref! Mais en plus de mon programme, j'ai aussi eu un entrainement pour les chaussures, et ba même avec les cuissardes, tout c'est très bien passer. J'ai même eu le droit à un cours de danse. De la danse sexy au tango. Maintenant, je suis briffer pour n'importe quelles danses. Pourtant, il y en a certaine que je m'en passerai bien mais bon. C'est marrant. On danse toutes les deux. Heureusement il n'y a personne, sinon ils nous prendraient pour de véritable folles, choses que nous sommes je l'avoue aussi. J'avoue pleins de chose en ce moment.

**_ Bon, Bell's tu viens? T'as un test à passer aujourd'hui.**

**_ J'arrive.**

Grr... Ca m'énerve, ça me fait trop penser au controle, comme en cours. Bref! Bon, ça va je suis bien habiller. J'ai aussi eu le droit à une nuit entière pour m'apprendre à m'habiller. Savoir accorder les couleurs, les matière qui vont ensemble, et les choses à ne surtout pas faire... Je suis devenue une vrai professionnelle maintenant, enfin, nan, quand même pas, mais presque. Bon. Quand il faut y aller, faut y aller.

On commenca à marcher dans la ville. Il faisait beau, mais pas assez pour que l'on reste cloitrer dans les bois. Elle trouva un passant. C'était mon test. Plutot mignon, elle choisit bien. Je ne sais toujours pas ce que je vais lui dire, mais elle me pousse vers lui depuis tout à l'heure. Bon, t'es une grande fille, prend ton courage à deux mains et lance toi!

**_ Bonjour!** Lancais-je avec un énorme, sans exagerer, sourire.

**_ Oui mademoiselle?**

**_ Escusez moi, je voudrais savoir, où est-ce que je pourrais trouver des... des... Des barbes à papa?**

Raa! Quelle escuse pourrie, pardon pour l'expression mais appelons un chat un chat. Il va me prendre pour une cruche. Je lui lance le sourire le plus éblouissant que je peux faire. Victoria me donne un coup de coude. Mon sourire doit l'empêcher de parler. Ca m'est arriver tellement souvent, c'est plus marrant quand les autres.

**_ Vous ne savez pas?** Demandais-je tout innocement bien sur.

**_ Hum.. Nan, je... Je suis... Euh... Désolé.**

**_ Ce n'est pas grave, au revoir.**

**_ Hum...**

On s'éloigna le plus rapidement possible, puis, une fois assez loin, on éclate de rire. La réaction du jeune homme était vraiment à tomber par terre, mais pas pour les raisons habituelles, plutot morte de rire. Franchement, c'était super. J'ai adoré. J'avais une tête si tordante quand j'étais éblouie? Je ne comprend pas comment ils faisaient pour se controler. Ils ne s'éloignaient pas. Na, ils devaient avoir l'habitude de ce genre de réaction. Par contre, je ne sais pas si un jour, voir ces têtes deviendrait naturelle.

**_ Bon, tu n'as manger personne, comment tu te sens?**

**_ Hyper bien! Ca ne m'a même rien fait!**

**_ T'es sur que tu respirais?**

**_ Oui, pourquoi? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore?!**

**_ Ce mec avait une odeur assez aléchante. T'es immuniser contre le sang humain ou quoi?**

**_ Peut-être.** Pouffais-je.

**_ Si c'est vrai, ça te serais vachement utile.**

Après ça on retourna dans les bois. D'ailleurs j'en ai marre de vivre dans ces bois. J'aimerai être dans une maison. Pouvoir m'allonger sur un lit, comme je le faisais avant. J'en ai marre de cet verdure. Déjà qu'avant c'était... enfin voilà quoi. Mais là, j'en ai ras le bol! Je vais faire une overdose de vert!

**_ Victoria. Je t'en supplie. Trouvons nous un endroit où nous loger. J'en peux plus.**

**_ Ne t'inquiête pas. Je connais des gens qui veulent bien nous héberger.**

**_ Oh c'est super.**

**_ Avant, il faut juste que tu passe la quatrième étape. On la testera demain. Et si c'est bon. On partira cette semaine.**

**_ Enfin. Merci. Pourvu que je ne fasse pas d'overdose avant?**

**_ Une overdose de quoi?**

**_ De verdure!**

Elle riait. Elle se moquait de moi maintenant. Mais savoir que l'on va bientot vivre dans une maison, ça réchauffe le coeur. Enfin, façon de parler bien sur. Je vais pouvoir prendre une bonne douche. Je sais que les vampires n'en éprouvent aucune utilité. Mais pour décompresser, déstresser, ça fait du bien. Et surtout, garder mes bonnes vielles habitudes d'humaine. Allez. Demain c'est le test finale.

* * *

Voilà, tous à vos clavier pour m'écrire de gentille (ou méchante comme vous voulez u_u') reviews.

Toute remarques constructives sont les bienvenues, au contraire =D

Si vous avez des idées pour la suite, n'hésiter pas.

Dite moi aussi ce que vous pensez de Victoria, et de notre vampire Bella.

Qu'est-ce que vous voudriez qu'il se passe dans la suite?

J'ai déjà pas mal d'idée mais bon, on ne sait jamais. Un mélange des votres et des miennes, ça peut faire un bon milkshake XD

Bisous ^^


	7. Chapter 7

**Je suis vraiment désolé! Je sais je suis vraiment, mais vraiment très en retard. Je n'avais plus trop d'inspiration pour cette fiction, mais plus dans l'autre. Mais maintenant, ça va.  
Je suis aussi désolé, car ce chapitre est cours. Mais je promet de me rattraper pour le prochain.  
En plus je me dépèche de poster car il y a de l'orage, donc je veux vite m'endormir XD**

Je remercie tout le monde qui m'ont laisser des reviews. Et je suis désolé de ne pas pouvoir vous répondre. (je n'aime pas l'orage .)

Je promet de reprendre de bonne habitude =)

J'espère que ce chapitre va vous plaire, que je n'ai pas fait trop de faute d'orthographe dans ma hate.

Petite question, comment pensez vous que va se passer ce séjour chez les denalie?

Bisous et bonne lecture.

* * *

Chapitre 7:

Toute la nuit, je m'amusais à prendre des cours de danse avec Victoria. Oui, il faut bien apprendre un jour. La fois que j'avais danser la valse au bal de promo, au lycée, je n'avais pas vraiment danser, vu qu'il m'avait mis sur ses pieds. Je commencais à me déhancher mais sans musique, ça rendait moins bien. Le jour commencai à se lever. Je partis donc chasser, deux cerf et un puma feront l'affaire. Et oui, je passe à la dernière étape. Il faut que je me remplisse l'estomac!

Victoria m'a dit qu'on ira dans un bar assez fréquenter. Je mis des escarpins noirs, des hautes chaussettes grises montant jusqu'au genoux, une mini jupe noir plisser, arrivant à mi cuisse, un chemiser blanc, et une veste noir. Je mis une cravate rouge bordeaux, mais desserer. On dirait un style écolière, mais j'aime bien. Victoria me fis le signe de la victoire, pour une fois que je fais un bon choix dans mes habits! Je pris un sac, un parapluie, car par chance, il pleuvait, et partie en direction du bar suivit de Victoria.

On traversa la rue, s'amusant à éviter toutes les flaques d'eau. Oui, on aurait dit que deux gamines se promenaient, mais je me sentais tellement bien, que rien ne pourrait gacher mon bonheur.

On trouva enfin le fameux bar. Il s'appelait "le chaudron". Un nom francais. L'enseigne n'était pas très attrayante, plutot lugubre, on aurait dit qu'il était boufer aux mites! Le fond était noir, et les lettres dorés, ou plutot doré délavé. Les couleurs, et l'état de l'enseigne prouvaient l'encienneté du bar.

Quand on rentra dans le bar, j'avais envie de faire demi tour. Pourquoi est-ce que l'on doit venir dans un tel bar? Il y en a pleins d'autre dans le coin, alors pourquoi celui ci? Je la regardai, mon regard voulait tout dire, et je savais quelle m'avait compris vu qu'elle levait les yeux au ciels. On se dirrigea vers le comptoir. Puis le barman nous interpella.

- Hey, mesdemoiselles, que puis-je faire pour vous?

- Une tequilla pour moi, lanca Victoria un sourire au lèvre.

- Et quelques chose de bien fort pour moi.

Je n'ai jamais bu d'alcool lors de ma vie humaine, à part un peu de champagne, mais rien de plus. Et je sais très bien que la nourriture, ou la boisson, n'a aucun effet sur les vampires. Donc je peux toujours commander, je peux boire, ou plutot me forcer à boire, j'imagine que ça fera un gout affreux, et faire croire que je tiens très bien l'alcool. Oh oui, ça va être super, je vais trop m'amuser.

- Et voilà pour vous mes beautées.

- Raah! J'ai horreur quand les hommes parlent de cette façon, chuchotai-je à Victoria.

- Oh, tais toi la vielle, et boit, sinon il va croire que tu te défile!

- Allez, hop, mon premier verre d'alcool pour ma nouvelle vie!

Je pris le verre, et l'avala cul sec! Finalement, ce n'était pas si mauvais. Peut-être que je suis détraquer finalement. Peu de temps après, un jeune homme m'acosta. Victoria me fit un clin d'oeil, assez rapidement pour que personne à part moi ne puisse le voir.

- Salut ma jolie, comment tu t'apelle?

- Bella, et toi?

- John! Puis-je te commander un verre?

- Hum, bien sur.

Je ne m'attardais pas à apprendre tout les noms de cocktail, je reconnus qu'il avait pris un whisky, mais ce que j'avais moi, ba, en regardant bien, c'était la même chose que tout à l'heure. Il avait du demander au barman de me resservir, un truc de la sorte. Qu'est-ce que j'en sais, moi. Qu'il me met ce qu'il a envie.

On parla ensemble une bonne demie heure, il avait demander au barman de me resservir à chaque fois que je terminais mon verre, enfin presque parce que, les premiers je les avais bu cul sec, les autres petit à petit, sinon je vais lui vider sa reserve au gars!

Ce John devait se croire interressant, se qui était faux, et se prenait pour un séducteur hors pair! Après ce que j'ai vécu, je ne pense pas trouver quelqu'un qui arrive à sa hauteur. Mais bon, laissons le esperer. Mais je m'ennuie ferme. En plus, ça va bien faire dix minutes que je lui lance que des vannes. Je m'ennuie tellement que je ne sais pas ce que je dis. Wouah, il a un de ces effets sur les vampires lui.

- Dis tu m'écoute?

- Mouais, malheureusement! Je n'arrive pas à mettre ta voix en mode off! lui répondis je.

- Bon écoute, depuis tout à l'heure tu fais que de me rembarer, donc tu te calme maintenant ok?

- Raaa, tu fais chier, je t'écoute depuis tout à l'heure, tu me soule, t'as pijé?

- Hey, miss, je crois que ta copine est bien faite là!

- Comment ça? Demanda Victoria.

- Elle est complètement bourrer. Et à chaque fois elle disait "t'inquiète je tiens bien l'alcool" pfff, les gamines, je rentre, à plus.

J'en reviens pas, j'étais vraiment bourrer? Ce ne peux pas être l'alcool qui me fait cet effet quand même? Nan, ça doit être cet idiot d'humain ennuyeux à mort, tout simplement. Heureusement que Victoria était là, car franchement, toute seule, je n'aurais pas pue sortir de ce bar toute seule sans trébucher. Alors là, je dois faire totalement humaine. J'en reviens pas, je suis soule! Moi, un vampire! Je ne savais pas que c'était possible, et vu la tête de Victoria, elle même devait l'ignorer.

Elle arriva tant bien que mal, de me sortir de ce foutu bar. Le point positif, je n'ai jamais ressenti le besoin de me nourrir, le sang de tout ces humains ne me faisaient pas envie. Je le sentais, c'est sur, même obligatoire pour un vampire, je ne peux rien faire contre ça, mais de là à vouloir m'en approprier, nan! Le point négatif, c'est que je ressors de là complètement bourrer! Ca arrive souvent aux vampires ça? Nan je ne crois pas. Ce n'est pas normal, même pour un vampire! Mais comment on fait pour faire dessouler un vampire? Et la gueule de bois, c'est quand on se réveil d'habitude nan? Je ne sais pas, je n'ai jamais été bourrer, mais alors, vue que je ne dors pas, la gueule de bois, tout ça, qu'est-ce qu'il va se passer? Et merde, dans quoi je me suis fourer moi encore!

Je déteste la pluie. Je déteste les gens. Les trottoirs sont trop petit. J'en ai marre d'être tromper. Je déteste cette ville. Je déteste tout! Pis, ce mec, c'est à cause de lui tout ce qui m'arrive en ce moment. Je n'aurais jamais bu autant sinon. Enfin, peut-être que si, je pensais que j'étais immuniser contre l'alcool.

Je ne regardai même pas où elle m'enmenait. Je m'en fichais totalement. Je voulais juste être tranquille, pouvoir me reposer. J'avais envie de dormir, sombrer dans les bras de morphé, mais malheureusement, c'est impossible. J'entendis vaguement qu'elle discutait avec quelqu'un. Même elle a rien d'autre à faire? Comme m'enmener dans les bois peu-être! Je ne fis même pas attention à ce qu'elle disait. Je voulais juste me reposer, m'allonger, et être tranquille.

L'autre personne se posta à mon côté encore libre, et aida Victoria à me poster. Comme si elle avait besoin d'aide, c'est une vampire pauvre imbécile. Et merde, je crois que j'ai l'alcool mauvais, du moins, je suis plus grossière, et plus mauvaise.

Ca faisait bien vingt minute qu'on était dans les bois, et le gars était toujours avec nous! Mais il ne va jamais me lacher ou quoi? Putain fait chier! Je veux être tranquille bordel!

- Bella, ça va? fit Victoria.

- Tu crois que j'ai l'air d'aller bien? Et l'autre con, il va rester combien de temps avec nous?

- Bella!

- Nan, laisse Victoria, ce n'est pas grave, ce n'est pas tout les jours qu'on voit un vampire bourrer, pouffa-t-il.

Un vampire? Comment est-il au courant? Je dois faire quoi? Car en plus, il se moque de moi ducon!

On continu d'avancer, et c'est seulement maintenant que je me rend compte qu'on avancait à vitesse vampirique depuis l'entré du bois. Enfin, on s'arrêta. J'en étais presque fatiguer. Une villa était en face de nous. Laurent nous fit entrer. Bin dis donc, sympa sa demeure. Une fois à l'interieur, je compris qu'il y avait pleins de monde, vu le boucant infernale qu'il y avait. Impossible de se reposer.

- Où sommes nous? demandai-je à Victoria.

- Euh, je ne me rapelle plus de leurs noms, Laurent?

Laurent? L'autre vampire c'est Laurent? L'ancien ami à Victoria? Le Laurent de la partie de base-ball? Si je me rappelle bien, il était parti avant que ça ne dégénère.

- Nous sommes chez la famille Denalie, ceux qui se sont occuper moi, et la famille de ma compagne, Irina. Je suis d'ailleurs devenue un vampire végétarien, content que tu le sois aussi Victoria. Par contre, m'expliquera tu ce qui c'est passé depuis la dernière fois s'il te plait?

- Oui plus tard ne t'inquiète pas. Allons l'allonger.

On est chez les Denalie? En Alaska donc. Là où devait aller la famille Cullen. L'heure de la vengeance va donc bientot sonner. Je devrai bientot les revoirs, même si je ne me suis toujours pas préparer à cela. Enfin, je vais être libre!


	8. Chapter 8

***Arrive à genoux***

Excusez moi pour ce trèèèèèèèès long retard. J'avais commencer une autre fiction, et je n'avais plus aucune inspiration sur celle ci. Donc rassurez-vous, je ne l'ai pas abandonner. Souvent j'ai penser à comment évoluez pis je m'embrouillais toute seule. Là, je me suis planter devant mon clavier, et c'est - un peu - venue.  
En relisant cette fiction, je me suis dit: OH. MON. DIEU. j'ai vu de ces fautes... Donc bon. A partir de ce chapitre, je compte bien m'améliorer lol

J'espére que ce nouveau chapitre va vous plaire.

Et merci à tout ceux qui continue à me suivre!!! (le dernier chapitre date quand même de juillet :s)

Merci à toute vos reviews.

Je vous embrasse bien fort :)

* * *

Chapitre n°8:

Je me dirigeais en titubant jusqu'à l'entrée principale. Mais à peine avais-je fais trois mètre, que je m'effondra. Je restais allongé sur l'herbe, riant et grommelant en même temps. Je ne savais pas cela possible. De toute façon, que savais-je? Je me mis à ramper, pour ne faire que deux mètres vu que Victoria se planta devant moi.

- Dégage de là rouquine, rugis-je.

- Laurent, tu veux bien l'assommé? Ou sinon je m'en ferais un plaisir.

- Je ne pense pas que se soit une bonne idée. Déjà, portons là à l'intérieur.

- Je n'ai pas besoin d'aide, sifflais-je. Enlevez vos sales pattes de mon corps ou je mords.

- Où, mais il est vorace ce petit vampire, fis une voix que je n'avais encore jamais entendu.

- C'est une nouveau né, expliqua Laurent. Mais elle est... Hum... Bourrer.

- Bourrer? Tu te fous de moi là? L'alcool n'a aucun effet sur les vampires.

- Crois moi Irina. J'ai eu du mal à le croire moi aussi. Mais tu as la preuve sous les yeux.

- Hey petite ça va? Me demanda-t-elle.

- Ouais je pète la forme. Ça se voit. Je suis en train de ramper comme une misérable larve!

- Elle est... contrarier, fit Victoria.

- C'est quoi cette réunion? Fit une nouvelle voix.

J'en avais marre. Ils ne pouvaient pas me laisser tranquille? En plus, je savais que les Cullens se trouvaient dans cette demeure. Je n'avais qu'une hâte, c'était d'y entrée pour tout démolir. Et tant pis si des innocents devaient en faire les frais! Je grognais, attrapais la cheville de ma sœur de cœur avec du mal – je dus me reprendre à trois fois – et la balançais jusqu'à l'orée des bois. Par je ne sais quel miracle, j'avais réussi à me relever et atteignais enfin la porte d'entré. L'alcool augmenta ma force, ou alors je ne la contrôlais plus, et je fis valser la porte. La blonde qui nous avait interrompu m'engueula, mais ça me passait bien au dessus de la tête.

- Reviens ici alcoolo! Hurla-t-elle en m'attrapant par la nuque.

- Lâche moi blondasse, hurlais-je à mon tour.

- Doucement Tanya. N'oublie pas que c'est un nouveau né, lui prévint Laurent.

- M'en fous royalement, cracha-t-elle.

Il était clair qu'elle ne me portait pas dans son cœur, mais bizarrement moi non plus. Et ce n'était pas à cause de l'alcool. Il y a des choses comme ça qui ne s'explique pas. Puis-je lui arracher la tête? Malheureusement, je ne crois pas. S'en était frustrant. J'aurais tellement aimer.

- Que se passa-t-il ici? Gronda une voix forte et masculine.

- Ah, Eleazar, te voilà. On aurait besoin de ton aide. Que je t'explique vite fais, la vampire que tient Tanya et un nouveau né, et elle est complètement soule. Ne me demande pas comment est-ce possible. Apparemment elle a bu une quantité impressionnante de cocktail, et elle n'a pas tenue. La rousse était avec elle et en a bu autant mais, rien ne s'est passé, ce qui est normal. Et euh... Quoi d'autre... Oh, et c'est aussi elle qui a défoncer la porte, finit-elle dans un sourire.

- Bon. Tanya, tu la relâche immédiatement. Et toi jeune fille, fit-il en me désignant, installe-toi sur le canapé.

La blonde me libéra, non sans grogner, et je fis ce qu'il m'était demander sans broncher. Apparemment il n'y avait personne d'autre dans cette maison. Je m'installais sans douceur sur leurs beau canapé couleur taupe, presser de me reposer, – alors que logiquement on pouvait sois disant rester debout sans se fatiguer, encore une chose anormal avec moi – sauf que je me sentis tomber, et mes fesses heurtées le sol dur. Le canapé avait cédé sous mon poids. Aurais-je grossis? Ça aussi c'était possible? Finalement, je m'étais fais avoir. Me transformer n'avait rien changer à ma poisse habituelle, ma légendaire maladresse...

- Non mais ce n'est pas vrai! Quelle gourde cette fille, hurla ma nouvelle ennemie.

- Ferme là, tu pollue mon air!

- Je vais lui en foutre une bonne, tu vas voir.

- Ça suffit! Tanya, monte dans ta chambre. Tout de suite!

- À la niche le toutou.

- Excuse moi Eleazar, mais quand j'ai croiser Victoria et Bella en si piteux état....

- Ne t'excuse pas, ceux sont tes amis je comprend.

- Bella? Tu parle de la Bella d'Edward? Demanda Irina.

- Ne me parler pas de ce salopard. Je vais lui faire bouffer ses parties intimes, et si il les recrache, j'en ferais de la bouillie en les écrasant comme un si c'étaient de vulgaires insectes!

- Que c'est mignon, quel programme, pouffa celui qui devait être le chef de ce clan.

- Elle lui en veut terriblement. Elle ne cherche qu'à se venger, expliqua mon amie.

Ils continuaient à discuter pendant que je restais coincer. Ma position ferait rire plus d'un, j'en étais consciente, mais je n'arrivais pas à bouger le moindre petit doigt. Après tout, un simple geste et j'empirais mon cas. J'avais beau grogner, et demander de l'aide, personne ne vint. Ils firent tous comme ci je n'existais pas. Crétins de vampires. La prochaine fois que je rentre dans un bar, je ne chercherais pas à faire mon intéressante.

Je sentis plusieurs odeurs différentes arriver vers nous. J'espérais que ce n'était pas les Cullens. Je ne voulais pas qu'ils me voient comme... ça! J'étais en train de me faire humilié comme jamais ça ne m'était arriver humaine.

Ce qui se passa ensuite m'échappa. Je vis des ombres sautées sur Victoria. Bien sur, c'était des vampires. Mais avec tout ce liquide que j'avais ingurgité, je voyais presque aussi bien qu'un humain regardant un vampire utilisé sa vitesse vampirique. Tout ça pour dire que je ne comprenais presque rien, et que tout était flou. Victoria correspondait à une masse informe orange. Je ne distinguais pas grand chose non plus à cause de mon point de vue. Je ne pouvais pas tellement bouger ma tête.

- VICTORIAAAAAAAAAAA!!! chantais-je. J'aurais un peu besoin d'aide s'il te plait. J'ai une blondasse écervelée à écrabouiller!!! Elle a oser me traiter de gourde!

- Oh et c'est que maintenant que tu le réalise, me répondis ma sœur tout en se battant.

Soudain, la bataille se calma. Un silence de mort s'installa. Aurais-je dis quelques choses qu'il ne fallait pas? Ou m'avaient-ils seulement oublier? Je grognais, pour ne pas changer. Je n'aimais pas qu'on se foute de moi. Là, j'étais servie. Un rire bruyant éclata, ce qui me déplut bien évidemment. Victoria vint vers moi, m'attrapa la main, et me tira vers elle. Je valsais à quelques mètres, et chancelais à l'atterrissage. Mon dieu que j'étais nul. Si j'avais pue, je me serais mise à rougir, et à pleurer comme une gamine devant un tel ridicule.

- Bella? C'est toi?

* * *

**Voilouuuu, quel est le verdict?**

La confrontation sera au chapitre prochain :)

Ne vous inquiètez pas, je n'attendrais pas six mois pour poster le prochain, je serais bien plus rapide lol

Psst!! Titillez le petit bouton vert pour m'encourager :D

Gros Bisous à tous


	9. Chapter 9

**Bonjour!!!**

Voici un nouveau chapitre (tout petit je sais)

N'ayant plus d'inspiration pour cette fiction, je fais du mieux que je peux pour vous poster de nouveau chapitre  
D'ailleurs je pense que nous arrivons vers la fin. (oui, ça sera une petite fiction)

Et prochainement (dans la semaine ou aujourd'hui peut-être) je posterais le premier chapitre de ma nouvelle fiction. Et j'alternerais entre les trois fictions pour poster un chapitre. (au moins, je serais sur de ne pas faire de longue attente ^^')

Merci à yayalia, Ananaxtra, zaika, Galswinthe, july, paige678, Isabelle, x/x/ooo/x/x.

Gros bisous et bonne lecture.

* * *

Chapitre n°9:

- Non, c'est la moquette, répondis-je.

Sous mes yeux, se trouvaient les Cullens au complet ainsi que deux autres femmes. Ils avaient vite fait de me remplacer tiens. Moi? Jalouse? À peine! C'est qu'elles étaient jolie en plus. Celle qui semblait la plus jeune était brune, et ses cheveux arrivaient aux épaules. Ses habits n'étaient pas de vulgaire chiffons qu'on pouvait trouver dans de petite boutiques du coin. L'autre femme était également brune, mais ses cheveux arrivaient dans le milieu du dos. Elle portait une jupe violine taille haute, et un chemisier blanc. Elle faisait femme d'affaire. À côté des deux nouvelles, je faisais pathétique.

- Bells! Que fichais-tu dans le canapé? Demanda Emmett riant aux éclats.

- Petit soucis vampirique, expliquai-je vaguement en penchant la tête sur le côté.

Victoria s'avança vers moi, et m'expliqua que si je voulais me venger c'était maintenant. Le problème est que je n'avais pas conçu de plan. Le seul que j'avais fait dans ma pauvre vie, fut de flirter avec Jacob pour avoir des informations sur les Cullens. Résultat: il a cru que je lui faisais des avances. Donc niveau stratégie, ce n'était pas pour moi. Je grognais.

Rosalie me regardait de haut en bas. Elle m'étudiait. C'est vrai que la petite Bella d'avant avait céder place à la nouvelle. Ça devait aussi se ressentir sur mon caractère surement. Mais ça je n'y faisais pas attention. J'étais toujours aussi têtue par contre.

- Un problème peut-être? Lui demandai-je agacée.

- Aucun, me répondit-elle avec l'ombre d'un sourire sur ses lèvres.

Une Rosalie qui me souriait n'était pas normal. Je remarquais que je m'étais figé et reprenais contenance. Puis Carlisle me questionna...

- Depuis quand es-tu devenue... Vampire?

- Quelques jours... Je crois.

- Pourquoi l'as-tu transformé? Demanda Edward sifflant de rage.

- On s'est trouver pleins de point commun, surtout question vie amoureuse, expliqua-t-elle.

Je grondais. Devais-je lui sauter à la gorge de suite? Ou raconter mes péripéties de vampire avant? Et pourquoi pas les deux en même temps. Je fixais la jeune vampire. Elle le remarqua et se présenta.

- Bonjour, je m'appelle Kate. Je suis la sœurd'Irina et de Tanya. Et voici Carmen, notre 'mère', fit-elle en présentant la deuxième femelle.

Donc si je comprenais bien, ils ne m'avaient pas remplacer. Malgré moi, j'en fus soulager. Carlisle reprit alors sont interrogatoire.

- Je vois que tu as les yeux dorées, toi aussi Victoria.

- Oui, un accord entre nous, on devenait 'sœur' et moi, je devais devenir végétarienne.

- Et comment s'est passé les premiers jours en tant que vampire?

- Très bien. Le sang humain ne l'attire pas. Elle préfère celui des animaux, répondit-elle à Carlisle. Puis elle ajouta à l'intention de Eleazar. Oui, Bella est vraiment quelqu'un de bizarre.

- Je vois ça, répliqua l'ancien.

- Toi! Je vais te faire bouffer tes couilles! Lançai-je acide à mon ex-compagnon.

- Quelle vulgarité Bella, pouffa le grizzly de la famille.

Sans plus attendre, je me jetais sur la chevelure cuivré. Il eu largement le temps d'esquiver et s'éloigna de plusieurs mettre pendant que je m'affalais par terre.

- Ordure!

Chancelante, je me redressais et m'apprêtais à lui donner un coup de point, mais Emmett m'attrapa le bras pour m'arrêter.

- Lâche moi GrizzlyMan, hurlais-je.

- FERME-LA! Cria une voix de l'étage.

- Je vais réduire en bouillie son trois pièces, le mettre à poil, l'attacher à un tronc et jouer au punching ball.

- Eleazar, mon ami, pourrais-tu m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe?

- Et bien, j'ai appris il y a quelques minutes qu'elle voulait se venger car il l'avait abandonné.

- Je vois, je comprend. C'est pour ça qu'elle ne se contrôle plus.

- Euh, non pas vraiment, coupa Victoria.

- En fait, Bella a juste bu trop d'alcool.

- Et alors? Désolé mais je ne comprend plus.

- Elle y est très sensible. Si elle était humaine, son état serait pire. Elle n'y est pas immunisée en fait.

Emmett, qui avait essayer de se retenir un minimum, explosa dans un rire tonitruant. Rosalie posa une main devant sa bouche pour essayer de se cacher, mais se fut peine perdu. Alice ainsi qu'Edward avaient la bouche grande ouverte. Le lutin n'avait surement pas vue ça venir. Jasper arborait simplement un petit sourire en coin. Esmée avait posé un regard bienveillant sur moi, tandis que Carlisle me regardait de manière... Comment dire. Comme si j'étais une bête de foire. Ou une nouvelle espèce non identifié dont il venait de faire la découverte.

- Et l'alcool ne l'aide pas du tout car il la rend aussi maladroite qu'avant, informa ma sœur.

- Comment est-ce possible? Demanda Edward inquiet.

- Je ne sais pas. C'est la première fois que je vois ça.

- Et la dernière fois aussi car je ne retenterais plus jamais cette expérience. Je me rappelle que le coca était meilleurs, fis-je avec une grimace.

- Tu vois, je t'avais dit que ça ne servirait à rien de s'éloigner, réprimanda Alice.

- C'est bon, j'ai compris!

- Et pour Charlie, comment avez vous fait? Demanda le patriarche.

- Je lui ai dis que je partais avec une amie d'enfance faire un voyage dans le monde, un truc comme ça. Je suis devenue une professionnelle du mensonge maintenant.

- Bella...

- Oh, toi, ne m'approche pas! Ma menace est toujours valable, grondais-je.

Edward recula d'un pas, puis de deux, et ainsi de suite jusqu'à temps de rencontrer le mur dans son dos. Aussi, je remarquais que ma tête était un peu moins embrumé, ma vue meilleurs qu'il y a quelques heures. Les effets étaient en train de se dissiper, c'était plus rapide que pour un humain.

- Même pas drôle, murmurais-je alors.

* * *

**Oui, bon. J'avais prévenue, c'est un petit chapitre, ne me tapez pas .**

Juste une petite question:

- Comment imaginez vous la fin?

Bisous!!!


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello everybody!!!!**

**Je suis enfin de retour (je pars souvent dans le sud en ce moment, et je n'ai pas encore internet là-bas désolé, je suis revenu cette nuit)**

**J'étais trop K.O. pour allumer mon pc et vous envoyer le dernier chapitre. bah, oui. 930 km ce n'est pas rien non plus. Surtout en voiture, qu'on y est aller vendredi soir, et qu'on est revenu lundi. Pratiquement un aller retour ça fait mal. (surtout que je me suis bien casser la gueule là-bas. Ma mère compte mettre les photos sur facebook, merci maman --') XD**

**Bref. Je remercie tout ceux qui ont lu cette fiction, (qu'ils aient aimer ou non)**  
**C'était ma première fiction, et j'avoue que je faisais pleins de fautes (choses que je ne fais plus - moins - dans mes deux autres fics.)**  
**Finalement, écrire une fiction quand ils sont vampires n'est pas si simple, je préfère les lire. (pareil, j'suis en retard dans mes lectures, whaouuu!!! O.O)**

**Je vous souhaite une bonne dernière lecture pour cette fiction :D**

* * *

Chapitre n°10:

- Bella, je n'ai jamais voulu ça... souffla Edward.

- Moi non plus Eddy. La seule chose que je voulais était de vivre pour le restant de mes jours à tes côtés, grondai-je mauvaise.

- Et moi je ne voulais pas que tu gâches ta vie d'humaine avec moi, me répondit-il sur le même ton.

- Pour toi être heureuse c'est gâcher?!

- Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire...

Rosalie soupira, et se planta devant moi. Son visage était dure, mais son regard était doux.

- Si j'avais eu le choix, j'aurais voulu qu'on me laisse vivre. J'aurais voulu garder mon humanité. Mais comme tu le sais, je n'ai pas eu le bénéfice du choix.

- On ne peut pas vraiment dire que je l'ai eu aussi, puisque vous aviez refuser.

- Rosalie et Edward avaient refusé. Nous autres étions d'accord pour t'accueillirent définitivement dans notre famille, contra Alice.

- Mais après l'incident, lors de ton anniversaire, a mis fin à ce vote. J'avoue que si on t'avais transformer, je n'aurais pas eu à te sauter dessus, s'esclaffa Jasper.

Edward gronda. Alice donna un petit coup de coude à son amant même si, vu son sourire, elle n'en pensait pas moins. L'atmosphère s'allégea. Était-ce grâce à la phrase de Jasper ou de son don? Un mélange des deux peut-être. Rosalie reprit la paroles.

- Mais maintenant que tu es l'une des nôtres, je n'ai plus rien à t'envier, et serait même ravie de devenir ta sœur. Si tu es d'accord bien entendu.

Je regardai attentivement Edward. Il m'avait fait du mal, beaucoup de mal. Partant ainsi, ne me laissant que mes souvenirs. Je n'avais qu'une seule chose à dire: c'était une belle ordure. Je fixai ses beaux yeux topazes, que je possédais dorénavant, et failli défaillir comme avant. Et merde. Pourquoi avait-il toujours le même effet sur moi? Inconsciemment, je grognai. Il s'éloigna de quelques pas. Mais ce n'était pas à cause de lui que je grognai, je m'énervai juste de ma stupide faiblesse. Mon cœur mort l'aimait toujours alors que ma raison me disait de le réduire en bouillie. Bon, en vrai elle me disait de fuir avant que je capitule. Mais que voulez-vous? Je suis moins forte que je pensais être. Au secours. À l'aide. Mayday!

Puis je me focalisai sur Victoria. Grâce à elle, je me sentais un peu mieux, me redonnant la joie de vivre, le bonheur que j'avais perdu. Je ne pouvais pas la laisser seule, l'abandonner en quelque sorte. Elle était comme une sœur pour moi. J'avais la chance de retrouver le vampire que j'aime, même si ce n'était pas mon but premier vu les souffrances qu'il m'avait causé. Se sentira-t-elle trahi? Je ne le voulais pas. Je croisai doigt, orteil, bras, jambes, cheveux, poils et cils pour qu'elle puisse trouver son âme sœur. Je croisai tout ce que je pouvais, même la langue!

J'avais l'impression que ma tête allait exploser. Que devais-je faire? Partir avec les Cullen? Rester avec Victoria? Et pourquoi pas allier les deux? Et même si je retournai avec les Cullen, devais-je pardonner Edward. Je comprenais son point de vue, mais il n'avait pas essayer de penser au miens, et partant égoïstement. J'étais perdu dans un tourbillon de pensées.

Jasper dû ressentir mes émotions car une onde de calme traversa mon corps. J'avais une envie de planer. Avait-il forcer la dose? Grâce à lui, je vis plus clair dans mes idées.

Quand Edward m'avait quitter, il avait semblé si sincère. Et on peut tous dire qu'à l'époque, je me dénigrais facilement. Ça me paraissait logique que je ne sois pas assez bien pour lui. Maintenant je serais plus taquine à dire l'inverse.

Son explication pour mon humanité me semblait plausible. Combien de fois m'avait-il dit ne pas apprécier son existence, et se traitant de monstre? Il ne voulait surement pas que je devienne un de ces démons de la nuit.

Finalement, il avait pensé à moi, je ne peux pas le nier. Mais juste à ma vie. Il n'avait pas pris en compte mes sentiments, pensant que j'allais l'oublier facilement. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il croyait? Qu'on oubliait facilement les gens qu'on aimait? Même mes béguins de primaire et du collèges, qui étaient non-réciproque, je m'en souvenais encore! Idiot, idiot, idiot. Idiot de vampire.

Je remarquai seulement que personne n'avait parler depuis la déclaration de Rosalie. Elle même m'acceptait. Je ne pouvais pas nier que j'en étais super heureuse. J'avais presque envie de lui sauter dans les bras. Ce n'est qu'une fois dans ceux-ci que je me rendis compte de ce que j'avais fait. J'avais réaliser mon envie en même temps que j'y avais penser. Oups. Mais je me détendis quand elle me rendit me étreinte. Oufff...

- Hum... C'était pour te remercier. De ce que tu m'avais dit. Ça vient seulement de me percuter, tentai-je de me justifier.

Tout le monde éclata de rire. Oui, je sais. Pour un vampire, j'étais longue à la détente. Mais que voulez-vous, j'étais Bella Swan! Pas n'importe qui. J'entendis qu'Alice n'avait pas prévu ma réaction. J'avais réussi à surprendre le petit lutin, ce n'était pas rien. J'en étais même fière.

- Merci à toi, qu'elle me répondit.

Une nouvelle amitié naissait, et j'en n'étais que plus heureuse. Soudain, mes pieds ne touchèrent plus le sol. Emmett me faisait tournoyer dans les aires. Qui d'autre aurait eu l'idée de faire ça de toute manière. C'était lui le grand gamin. Quoi que je soupçonnais Jasper dans être un à ses heures perdus. J'hésitai à la manière de formuler ma demande, pour que Victoria fasse aussi parti de cette famille. Après tout, je n'irais nul part sans elle. Mais Alice me devança en me lançant un clin d'œil. Merci aux visions de la minimoys.

- Puisque Victoria est la ''sœur'' de Bella, il me semble normal qu'elle ait le droit d'être une Cullen. Nous ne devons pas oublier qu'elle la sauvée. Et que si je peux maintenant faire du shopping avec Bella, c'est aussi grâce à elle.

- Elle ne perd pas le nord, souffla doucement Esmée avec un doux sourire.

- Je pense que tu as raison Alice. Je ne vois pas pourquoi on les séparerait. Victoria, tu as changé de régime alimentaire, et sauvé celle que je considère comme ma fille. Donc si Bella veut revenir parmi nous, il n'y a aucune raison à ce que tu ne viennes pas toi aussi.

On se regardait un instant, toutes les deux touché par les paroles de Carlisle. C'était vraiment un fabuleux chef de famille, y avait rien à dire la dessus. Elle en avait envie, je le voyais très bien dans sa façon de se comporter à cet instant. Si elle ne se retenait pas, elle serait surement en train de lui sauter dessus, et de le remercier inlassablement. Une famille, c'était tout ce qu'elle voulait. Un rêve en quelques sortes. Elle n'avait jamais pu avoir ça avec James et Laurent. Mais elle ne voulait pas me forcer à accepter. Je lui souris.

- Nous sommes d'accord, répondis-je alors pour nous deux.

Emmett et Alice sautillaient de joie, pendant qu'Esmée venait m'enlacer. Suivit de Rosalie. Victoria aussi eu droit aux accolades, et aux âneries d'Emmett. Jasper nous avait tous surpris quand il me balança sur son épaule en faisant une danse bizarre. Ressentait-il lui aussi les effets de l'alcool? Bien que ceux ci se soit dissiper, c'était une énigme à résoudre. Effet avec retardement sur les dons. Je riais de mes hypothèses. Il avait bien le droit d'être heureux et de s'amuser.

Seul Edward restait en retrait. Il avait son beau sourire en coin coller au visage, mais n'osait pas nous interrompre. Idiot. Il n'essayait même plus de s'excuser. Il devrait être en train de me demander pardon, à terre, attendant mon dernier jugement. Je le vis faire un énorme sourire, et ses yeux pétillèrent pour je ne sais qu'elle raison. Puis, comme je me l'avais imaginer, il me demanda pardon à terre.

La famille Cullen, ainsi que la famille Denali, ce demandèrent ce qu'il se passait. Jasper me reposa enfin, alors que je scrutais le bel Apollon. J'étais bouche bée. Aucune paroles ne voulaient sortir. Alice avait-elle eu une vision, et lui l'avait alors vu à son tour? Non, elle même était surprise. Et bien. Son don était-il en maintenance?

- Qu'est-ce... Fut les seuls mots que je réussi à prononcer.

- J'attends ton jugement dernier, dit-il tout bas mais assez haut pour qu'on puisse l'entendre.

- Mon juge... Mais comment?

Pour être perdu, je l'étais. Je ne comprenais plus rien. Comment avait-il fait pour savoir tout ça? C'était impossible. Complètement impossible. Il me redemanda encore une fois mon pardon. Et je lui donnais. Il se releva alors, tout sourire.

- J'ai pu entendre tes pensées, m'expliqua-t-il enfin. Quelques secondes mais assez pour voir ça.

- Idiot, criai-je en lui sautant dessus.

Je ne ressentais pas de colère en faisant cela. J'étais gênée qu'il ait réussi. Même si ce n'était que quelques secondes comme il le dit, mais assez pour s'introduire dans ma tête.

- Je te déteste, lui dis-je en frappant son torse de mes petits poings.

Mais c'était faux. J'avais cru le détester, mais je l'aimais trop pour ça. Satané sentiments. Je n'étais pas prête à lui avouer.

- Oh. Je t'ai encore entendu. Ton bouclier faiblirait-il?

Idiot, idiot, idiot! J'allais devoir m'entrainer maintenant. J'étais plus forte, mentalement, quand j'étais humaine finalement. Il ne m'embrassa pas, ne sachant pas ma réaction. Moi-même je ne la connaissais pas, mais m'avoua.

- Moi aussi je t'aime beaucoup trop!

- Ah. Moi je ne pensais pas beaucoup trop par contre, le taquinai-je.

J'étais enfin heureuse, réellement heureuse. J'allais entrée officiellement dans la famille Cullen avec Victoria, je venais de créer une nouvelle amitié avec Rosalie, pouvoir rester près de Jasper sans risquer ma vie, et j'avais retrouver l'homme que j'aime. Que demander de plus? Mener la vie difficile à Edward pendant quelques années peut-être.

* * *

**Et voilà FIN!!!**

**Qu'en avez vous penser?**

**Je voulais terminer cette fiction depuis un moment vu que j'avais du mal à avancer.**  
**Je me suis dit que c'était un bon compromis cette fin XD**

**J'attend avec impatience vos réactions.**

**Gros bisous!!!**

**Astral77**


End file.
